Harry Potter y el secreto guardado
by Lily Boom
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ginny hubiese muerto en lugar de Fred? Harry y Ron en su camino para ser aurores, Hermione comienza a trabajar en el ministerio y un nuevo personaje aparece en la Orden del Fénix. Misterio, Aventuras y giros inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: FINALES REESCRITOS.**

((Nota de Lily: Digamos que no me gustaba mucho el final que tenía el libro de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte. No me malinterpretéis, no está mal salvo por Ginny. Perdón por los fans de Harry X Ginny pero… ¡¡ODIO A ESA NIÑA!! No es nada personal, pero la verdad es que la pareja que hacen ella y Harry apesta, está cien veces mejor con Cho Chang o incluso con Luna, pero Ginny…

Así que puestos a cambiar un poquito la versión oficial de J.K. Rowling, diré que en vez de palmarla Fred que la palme ella que no me cae bien, así que… bueno se crea un pequeño fallo al final del último capítulo, y desde luego el 19 años después está reventado por completo. Aquí pongo reescrito el último capítulo y al CAPÍTULO 2, ya pongo lo nuevo.

Espero que os guste;

Lily Boom))

Voldemort estaba en el centro de la batalla, atacando todo lo que tuviera a su paso. Harry no podía tener un tiro limpio, así que fue abriéndose paso hasta estar cerca de el, aun invisible. Mientras el Gran Salón se iba llenando con más y más gente,Harry vio como George y Lee Jordan tiraban a Yaxley al piso, Dolohov cayó con un grito bajo las manos de Flitwick, vio a Walden Macnair siendo aventado de un extremo al otro del cuarto por Hagrid, pegando en la pared y deslizándose inconciente al suelo. Vio a Ron y Neville acabar con Fenrir Greyback. Aberfoth deteniendo a Rookwood, Arthur y Percy derribando a Thicknesse, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy corriendo a través de la multitud, sin pelear, gritando y buscando a su ahora luchaba con McGonagall, Slughorn, y Kingsley todos a la vez, había un odio en su cara, mientras los demás se movían alrededor de el, incapaces de también seguía peleando, unos metros mas lejos de Voldemort, y tal como su maestro luchaba con tres a la vez: Hermione, Ginny y Luna, todas combatiendo lo mejor que podían, pero Bellatrix las igualaba a las tres. La atención de Harry fue atraída por una maldición asesina que paso muy cerca de Ginny, esquivando la muerte por muy cambió el rumbo, dirigiéndose hacia Bellatrix en lugar de hacia Voldemort, pero antes de que hubiera avanzado más, fue empujado hacia un lado.

"¡NO MI HIJA!. ¡MALDITA!" La señora Weasley se quito la capa, mientras corría, liberando sus brazos. Bellatrix se rió viendo el nuevo reto que venía.

"¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!" Gritó la señora Weasley a las tres chicas,Y con un simple movimiento de su varita comenzó la lucha, Harry vio con terror como la varita de Molly Weasley se doblaba, mientras Bellatrix Lestrange sonreía. Haces de luz volaron de ambas varitas, el piso alrededor de ellas se quebró, ambas mujeres peleaban a morir.

"¡No señora Weasley!" Gritaron varios estudiantes, mientras corrían en su ayuda.

"¡Atrás, atrás, ella es MIA!" Miles de personas se pegaron contra las paredes viendo las dos peleas, Voldemort y sus tres oponentes, Bellatrix y Molly, y Harry parado invisible, entre los dos, queriendo atacar y a la vez proteger, pero con el temor de poder pegarle a un inocente.

"¿Qué pasará con tus hijos cuando te mate?" Insinuó Bellatrix, tan enojada como su maestro, mientras la maldición de Molly danzaba a su alrededor. "¿Cuando mami se muera de la misma forma que Freddy?"

"¡Jamás- tocaras- a – ninguno- de – mis – hijos – de - nuevo!" Gritó la señora Weasley. Bellatrix se rió con la misma risa de hilaridad que su primo Sirius había emitido cuando callo detrás del velo, y de pronto Harry supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que sucediera. La maldición de Molly, paso por encima del brazo de Bellatrix y dio exacto en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón. La sonrisa malévola de Bellatrix se congeló en su cara, sus ojos parecían salirse: en una fracción de segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y cayó, la multitud rugió y Voldemort gritó. Harry sintió que el mundo se movia en cámara lenta, vio a McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn ser arrojados hacia atrás, cayendo en el aire, mientras la furia de Voldemort explotaba con la fuerza de una bomba, Voldemort levantó su varita y la apunto directamente hacia Molly Weasley.

"¡Protego!" Rugió Harry, el hechizo de escudo se expandió en medio del Salón, mientras Voldemort miraba a su alrededor buscando la fuente del hechizo, al mismo tiempo que Harry se quitaba la capa invisible. El grito, las ovaciones salieron de todas partes: ¡Harry! ¡Esta vivo!, y fueron coreadas al unísono. La multitud tenía miedo y un silencio cayó abruptamente mientras Harry y Voldemort se miraban, y comenzaron al mismo tiempo a caminar en círculos alrededor del otro.

"No quiero que nadie mas ayude." Dijo Harry en voz alta, y en el silencio reinante su voz fue como la del llamado de una trompeta.

"Así debe ser, debo ser yo." Voldemort siseo. "Potter no quiere decir eso" Dijo, con sus ojos rojos a medio abrir, "Esta no es la forma en la que trabajas, ¿verdad?, ¿A quien vas a usar de escudo hoy Potter?"

"A nadie." Dijo Harry simplemente. "No hay mas Horcruxes; somos solo tu y yo, uno no puede sobrevivir mientras el otro este, uno de nosotros esta a punto de marcharse para siempre."

"¿Uno de nosotros?" Dijo Voldemort, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y sus ojos rojos fijos, como una serpiente a punto de atacar. "Piensas que serás tu, ¿no es así? El niño que sobrevivió por accidente, y porque Dumbledor estuvo manejando los hilos."

"¿Accidente, dices?. ¿Cuándo mi madre murió salvándome?" Pregunto Harry mientras seguían moviéndose en círculos, los dos, en un perfecto círculo, manteniendo siempre la misma distancia, y para Harry no existía ninguna otra cara que la de Voldemort. "¿Accidente cuando decidí pelear en el cementerio?. ¿Accidente, que no me haya defendido esta noche y aun así haya sobrevivido y este de regreso para pelear?" "¡Accidentes!" - gritó Voldemort, pero aun no ataco, y la multitud estaba congelada, como si estuvieran petrificados, de miles en el salón, solo ellos dos respiraban. "Accidente , suerte y el hecho de que te hayas escondido detrás de grandes hombres y mujeres, permitiéndome matarlos antes que a ti."

"No mataras a nadie mas esta noche." Dijo Harry mientras caminaban, mirándose directamente a los ojos, el verde en el rojo. "No podrás ser capaz de matar a nadie mas, ¿No lo comprendes? Yo estaba dispuesto a morir para evitar que los lastimaras."

"¡Pero no moriste!"

"Pero esa era mi intención, fue lo que hice, lo mismo que mi madre hizo, están protegido de ti, ¿no te has dado cuenta que ninguno de tus hechizos ha funcionado? No los puedes torturar, no los puedes tocar, No aprendes de tus errores ¿Verdad Riddle?"

"No te atrevas…"

"Si me atrevo." Dijo Harry. "Se cosas que tú no sabes Tom Riddle. Se muchísimas cosas importantes que tu no. ¿Quieres oír algunas de ellas antes de que cometas otro error?"

Voldemort no hablo, pero siguió caminando en círculos, Harry supo que lo tenía por un momento a raya, detenido por la remota posibilidad de que Harry pudiera saber un secreto.

"¿Es el amor de nuevo?" Dijo Voldemort, contrayendo su cara de serpiente. "La solución favorita de Dumbledore, el amor, la que el dice conquistó a la muerte, sin embargo el amor no impidió que cayera de la torre rompiéndose como si fuera de cera. El amor que no impidió aplastar a tu madre sangre-sucia como una cucaracha, Potter - y nadie parece amarte lo suficiente para correr en tu ayuda esta vez y protegerte de mi maldición. Entonces ¿que será lo que te proteja esta vez cuando te ataque?"

"Solo una cosa." Dijo Harry, mientras seguían caminado en círculos, detenidos solo por un último secreto.

"Si no es el amor." Dijo Voldemort. "Entonces debes de tener una magia que yo no poseo, o quizá un arma mas poderosa que la mía."

"Creo que tengo ambas." Dijo Harry, y vio muecas de terror atravesar la cara de serpiente, mismas que desaparecieron inmediatamente.

Voldemort empezó a reírse, y el sonido era más atemorizante que sus gritos, una risa loca, que hizo eco en todo el salón.

"¿Crees que sabes mas magia que yo?" Dijo. "¡Que yo! Lord Voldemort, que ha realizado magia que ni el mismo Dumbledore llegó a soñar."

"Oh el soñó con ella." Dijo Harry. "Pero sabía mucho mas que tu, como para no cometer los errores que tu has cometido."

"Quieres decir que era débil." Grito Voldemort. "Demasiado débil como para atreverse a tomar lo que ahora es mio."

"No, era más inteligente que tu." –Dijo Harry. "Un mejor mago y hombre."

"¡Yo ocasioné la muerte de Albus Dumbledore!"

"Piensas que así fue." Dijo Harry. "Pero estas equivocado."

Y por primera vez, la multitud reunida dejo escapar un sonido, al tiempo que miles de personas respiraban como si fueran uno solo.

"¡Dumbledore está muerto!" Dijo Voldemort a Harry. "Yo lo he visto Potter, y no regresará."

"Si, Dumbledore esta muerto." Dijo Harry con calma. "Pero tu no lo mataste, el eligió su propia manera de morir, la eligió meses antes de que muriera, y arreglo todo con el hombre que tu creías era tu servidor."

"¿Qué tonto sueño es este?" Dijo Voldemort, pero aun no atacó y sus ojos rojos seguían clavados en Harry.

"Severus Snape no era tuyo." Dijo Harry "Snape era fiel a Dumbledore, fiel a el desde el momento que empezaste a lastimar a mi madre y jamás lo notaste, porque es algo que no puedes entender, ¿jamás viste a Snape conjurar un Patronus, verdad Riddle?" Voldemort no contesto, continuaron circulándose mutuamente, como lobos a punto de destrozar al otro. "El Patronus de Snape era un gamo." Dijo Harry. "El mismo que el de mi madre, porque el la amaba de toda la vida, desde el momento que eran niños, debiste haberte dado cuenta." Dijo Harry mientras el rostro de Voldemort se contraía. "El te pidió que le perdonaras la vida ¿no es cierto?"

"El la deseaba, eso era todo." Dijo Voldemort. "Pero cuando ella se había ido el acepto que había otras mujeres, y sangre-limpias mejores para el."

"Claro que te dijo eso." Dijo Harry. "Pero fue espía de Dumbledore desde el momento que la amenazaste, y ha estado trabajando en contra tuya desde aquel entonces. Dumbledore estaba muriendo cuando Snape acabo con el."

"¡No importa!" Grito Voldemort quien había esta escuchando cada palabra atentamente, pero ahora dejo escapar una loca risa. "Que importa si Snape era mio o de Dumbledore, o que obstáculos pusieron en mi camino, los aplaste igual que a tu madre, el gran amor de Snape. Ohh pero todo tiene sentido Potter, en una forma que tu no entiendes. Dumbledore estaba tratando de mantener la varita mas antigua lejos de mi, quería que Snape fuera el amo de la varita, pero me adelante niño, yo llegue primero, antes de que tu pudieras poner tus manos sobre ella, entendí la verdad antes que tu, mate a Severus Snape hace tres horas, la varita mas antigua, la varita de la muerte, la varita del destino es ¡mía! El último plan de Dumbledore falló Harry Potter."

"Claro que fue así." Dijo Harry. "Estas en lo correcto, pero antes de que trates de matarme, te advierto que pienses en lo que has hecho… Piensa Riddle y arrepiéntete."

¿Qué es esto ?De todas las cosas que Harry le había dicho, fuera de cualquier revelación, nada había sacudido a Voldemort como esto. Harry vio las pupilas contraídas en pequeñas rayas, vio la piel alrededor de los ojos blanca.

"Es tu última oportunidad." Dijo Harry. "Es todo lo que te queda, he visto lo que serás si cambias…. Serás un hombre, trata, trata de arrepentirte."

"Te atreves…" Volvió a decir Voldemort.

"Si me atrevo." Dijo Harry. "Porque el ultimo plan de Dumbledore no se ha vuelto contra mi, si no contra ti Riddle."

La mano de Voldemort que sostenía la varita mas antigua comenzó a temblar, y Harry sostuvo la varita de Draco muy fuerte, el momento que el sabía estaba muy cercano.

"La varita sigue sin funcionar bien contigo, porque mataste a la persona equivocada, Severus Snape jamás fue el verdadero dueño de la varita, el jamás derrotó a Dumbledore."

"El lo mato…"

"¿No estas escuchando? Snape jamás venció a Dumbledore, la muerte de Dumbledore fue planeada entre ellos, Dumbledor pretendió morir, indefenso, ¡el ultimo dueño de la varita! Si todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan, el poder de la varita habría muerto con el ¡porque jamás habría sido ganado por alguien mas!"

"Pero entonces Potter, Es como si Dumbledore me hubiera entregado la varita." Dijo la voz de Voldemort con un placer malicioso. "Yo robe la varita de su tumba, de la tumba de su último maestro, la robe contra los deseos de su último dueño, ¡Su poder es mió!" "Aun no lo captas Riddle. Poseer la varita no es suficiente, tenerla, usarla, no la hace verdaderamente tuya, No oíste lo que dijo Ollivander, 'La varita elige al mago'… La varita mas antigua reconoció un nuevo dueño antes de que Dumbledore muriera, alguien que ni siquiera había tocado a la varita, El nuevo dueño le quito la varia a Dumbledore contra su voluntad, sin saber jamás lo que había hecho, o que la varia mas poderosa del mundo lo había elegido a el. El verdadero dueño de la varita es DRACO MALFOY."

Un pánico se apodero de la cara de Voldemort por un momento, pero así como apareció se fue.

"¿Y que importa Potter?" Dijo suavemente. "Incluso si estas en lo correcto Potter, no hace ninguna diferencia entre tu y yo, tu no tienes la varita con la cola del fénix, combatiremos con nuestra habilidades solamente…. Y cuando te haya matado, iré por Draco Malfoy."

"Pero es muy tarde." Dijo Harry. "Perdiste tu oportunidad, y yo la tomé, yo domine a Draco hace semanas, y tome su varita…" Harry saco la varita de espino y sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella. "Así que todo se resume a esto." Murmuro Harry. "¿Acaso la varita que tienes en tu mano sabe que su antiguo dueño fue desarmado?, porque si es así…. yo soy el verdadero dueño de la varita mas antigua."

Un destello rojo, brillo de repente a través del cielo encantado del gran comedor, como un raya de sol brillante, que aparecía sobre la barda de la ventana. La luz pegó directamente en los rostros de Harry y Voldemort al mismo tiempo, de manera que Voldemort fue envuelto de repente por una neblina. Harry oyó la voz de Voldemort al mismo tiempo que el gritaba su máxima esperanza a los cielos, señalando con la varita de Draco:

"¡Avada Kadavra!"

"¡Expelliarmus!"

La explosión fue como un cañonazo, las flamas doradas que emanaron entre ellos, marcaron el punto donde los hechizos colapsaron. Harry vio el hechizo verde de Voldemort chocar contra su propio hechizo, vio la varita más antigua salir volando, contrastando el color negro con los colores del amanecer, girando sobre el cielo encantado como la cabeza de Nagini, girando en el aire hacia su dueño al que no pudo matar, quien el fin tomaba posesión de ella. Harry con la habilidad del buscador, cacho la varita en su mano libre, mientras Voldemort caía de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos, las pupilas de los ojos rojos volteando hacia arriba. Tom Riddle pego en el suelo, su cuerpo débil y encogido, las manos blancas y vacías, la cara de serpiente vaga e irreconocible. Voldemort estaba muerto, asesinado por su propia maldición, Harry parado, sosteniendo dos varitas en sus manos viendo a su enemigo. Un segundo de silencio, la conmoción del momento en suspenso, y de pronto un tumulto que se abalanzó sobre Harry mientras que las porras, vivas y victorias se alzaban en el aire. El amanecer se coló por las ventanas a medida que avanzaban hacia Harry, los primero en alcanzarlo fueron Ron y Hermione, fueron sus brazos los que lo rodearon y sus gritos que lo dejaron sordo.

Entonces llegaron Neville y Luna, todos los Weasley y Hagrid, Kingsley y McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout, Harry no podía oír ni una sola palabra de lo que la gente decía, no podía decir las manos de quien lo oprimían, lo jalaban, tratando de abrazar alguna parte de el, cientos de ellas oprimiéndolo todas determinadas a tocar al niño que sobrevivió, la razón por la cual todo había terminado ya. El sol se fue cerniendo sobre Hogwarts, y el gran salón estalló con vida y luz. Harry fue una parte indispensable de las celebraciones y de los llantos. Querían que estuviera con ellos, su líder su símbolo, el salvador y el guía, y Harry no había dormido, que hubiera preferido la compañía de solo alguno de ellos, parecía no ocurrírsele a nadie. Tenia que hablar con todos, dar las manos, ver sus lágrimas, recibir las gracias, escuchar las noticias de todo el mundo mientras la mañana seguía su curso, mientras que las victimas de la maldición Imperius volvían a la realidad, y los mortífagos huían o eran capturados y los inocentes encerrados en Azkaban eran liberados, mientras que Kingsley Shacklebolt era nombrado ministro de magia temporalmente. Removieron el cuerpo de Voldemort y lo colocaron en una cámara fuera del salón, lejos de los cuerpos de Fred, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, y cincuenta mas que habían muerto peleando contra el. McGonagall reemplazo las mesas de las casas, nadie se sentaba de acuerdo a la casa a la que pertenecía, todos estaban juntos, maestros y alumnos, padres y fantasmas, centauros y elfos domésticos, Firenze recostado en un rincón recobrándose, Grawp asomado por una ventana rota, la gente le lanzaba comida a la boca mientras sonreía, después de un rato Harry se sintió exhausto y se encontró sentado en una banca junto a Luna.

"Yo necesitaría algo de paz y tranquilidad si fuera tu." Dijo ella.

"Si me encantaría." Dijo Harry.

"Yo los distraeré." Dijo Luna. "Tu usa tu capa."

Y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Luna gritó: "Ohhh miren, un BLIBBERING HUMDINGER" – y señaló fuera de la ventana. Todo mundo que escucho volteo buscando, Harry aprovecho para colocarse la capa. Ahora podía moverse por todo el salón sin que nadie lo molestara, vio a Ginny tumbada a dos mesas de distancia, estaba con la cabeza intacta mientras su madre lloraba su muerte. Deseaba haber hablado antes con ella, ahora ya no tenía tiempo para hablar,

Vio a Neville, la espada de Gryffindor yacía a un lado de su plato mientras comía, rodeado de una multitud de admiradores. Harry caminó entre las mesas, vio a los tres Malfoys, agrupados juntos inseguros de si debían o no estar ahí, pero nadie les prestaba atención. A todos lados donde volteaba veía familias reunidas, y finalmente vio a los dos cuya compañía necesitaba mas.

"Soy yo." Murmuró, nclinándose entre ellos. "¿Vendrían conmigo?"

Se pararon enseguida y juntos, el, Ron y Hermione dejaron el gran salón.

Grandes trozos faltaban de las escaleras de mármol, parte de la balaustrada había desaparecido, y manchas de sangre aparecían a cada pocos pasos a medida que subí algún lugar en la lejanía pudieron oír a Peeves, zumbando a través de los pasillos, cantando victorioso una canción de su propia composición: "Lo hicimos, vencimos con Potter el primeroVoldy se fue a morir, ¡nos iremos a divertir!"

"Realmente le da cierto sentimiento a la tragedia ¿o no?" Dijo Ron empujando una puerta abierta para que Harry y Hermione pasaran.

La felicidad llegaría, pensó Harry, pero por el momento estaba cansado y exhausto, y el dolor de perder a Ginny, Fred, Lupin y Tonks lo golpeo tal como si fuera una herida física en cada paso. Pero sobre todo sentía un gran alivio y ganas de una larga siesta. Pero antes les debía una explicación a Ron y Hermione, que habían estado con el por tanto tiempo y quienes merecían la verdad. Poco a poco fue relatando lo que vio en el Pensadero, lo que había pasado en el bosque, y aun no habían acabado de expresar toda su sorpresa y emoción, cuando llegaron al lugar al cual habían estado caminando, aunque ninguno mencionara su destino. Desde la ultima vez que la vieron, la gárgola que guardaba la entrada a la oficina del director había sido tirada a un lado, yacía de lado, como si estuviera borracha, y Harry se preguntó si sería capaz de reconocer las contraseñas.

"¿Podemos pasar?" Pregunto a la gárgola.

"Siéntanse libres." Respondió.

Subieron sobre ella y hacia la escalera en espiral que se fue moviendo lentamente hacia arriba. Harry empujo la puerta abierta que tenia enfrente. Tubo una breve visión del Pensadero sobre el escritorio justo donde lo había dejado, y un ruido ensordecedor lo hizo gritar, pensando que las maldiciones y mortífagos regresando para ver el resurgimiento de Voldemort. Pero eran aplausos, en todas las paredes a su alrededor, los directores y directoras de Hogwarts le daban una ovación de pie, todos agitando sus varitas sobre sus sombreros y en algunos casos sus pelucas. Se asomaban por los marcos para estrecharse la manos, bailaban de arriba abajo sobre las sillas donde habían sido pintados, Dilys Derwent dio un sorbetón sin pena; Dexter Fortescue agitaba su audífono para oír, y Phineas Niggelus dijo con su rara y fuerte voz: "Y que sea notado que la casa Slytherin jugo su buena parte. ¡Que nuestra contribución no sea olvidada!"

Pero Harry solo tenía ojos solamente par el hombre que parado de pie en el cuadro mas grande colocado detrás de la silla del director. Las lágrimas se deslizaban detrás de las gafas de media luna, cayendo por la larga barba plateada, y el orgullo y gratitud que emanaban de el llenaron a Harry con el mismo sentimiento que la canción del Fénix. Al fin, Harry levantó sus manos, y los retratos guardaron silencio, sollozando y limpiándose sus ojos, esperando que hablara. Harry dirigió sus palabras a Dumbledore, sin embargo las eligió cuidadosamente. Exhausto y cansado como estaba, debía aguantar un último esfuerzo.

"El objeto que estaba escondido en la Snitch." Empezó a decir. "Lo tiré en alguna parte del bosque, no se exactamente donde, pero no voy a ir a buscarlo de nuevo ¿Están de acuerdo?"

"Mi querido niño, lo estoy." Dijo Dumbledore, mientras que los retratos de sus compañeros se mostraban sorprendidos y curiosos.

"Una decisión valiente, pero no menos de lo que habrías esperado de ti, ¿Alguien mas sabe donde cayó?"

"Nadie." Respondió Harry y Dumbledore asintió con satisfacción. "Voy a conservar el regalo de Ignotus." Dijo Harry a lo que Dumbledore exclamó. "¡Por su puesto Harry! Es tuyo para siempre hasta que lo pases.

"¿Y donde esta?" Harry sostuvo en alto la varita mas antigua, Ron y Hermione la miraron con reverencia, incluso en su estado semi-inconciente, Harry no quiso verla.

"No la quiero." Dijo Harry.

"¡Que!" Dijo Ron. "¿¡Estas loco!?"

"Se que es poderosa." Dijo Harry. "Pero yo estaba tan contento con la mía así que…"

Revolvió en la bolsa que tenía colgada en el cuello, sacando las dos mitades de su varita de acebo, sostenidas tan solo por un pedazo de la pluma del Fénix.

Hermione había dicho que no podía ser reparada, que el daño era muy severo, solo sabía que si esto no funcionaba, nada lo haría. Coloco la varita rota sobre el escritorio del director, y la toco muy poco con la punta de la varita más antigua, y dijo: "Reparo."

Y su varita de arreglo, chispas rojas salieron de la punta. Harry sabía que había tenido éxito. Tomó la varita de acebo y pluma de fénix sintiendo un calor en sus dedos, como si la varita y su mano se regocijaran con el reencuentro.

"Voy a poner la varita mas antigua." Le dijo a Dumbledore, quien miraba con gran afecto y admiración. "De regreso de donde vino, puede quedarse ahí, si muero de muerte natural como Ignotus, su poder se perderá ¿cierto?; el antiguo dueño jamás habría sido vencido y sería el fin de ella."

Dumbledore asintió sonriendo a Harry.

"¿Estas seguro?" Dijo Ron, en cuya voz había un dejo de anhelo mientras veía a la varita mas antigua.

"Creo que Harry tiene razón." Dijo Hermione lentamente.

"La varita da mas problemas de lo que en realidad vale." Dijo Harry. "Y a decir verdad…" Dijo mientras daba la espalda a los retratos, pensando solamente en su cama que le esperaba en la torre de Gryfindor y preguntándose si Kreacher le llevaría un sándwich ahí. "He tenido demasiados problemas para toda la vida."

(.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.)

((Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta que los cambios en la historia son muy pocos, lo único que hago es que Ginny también ha muerto y Fred sigue vivo aún, tal y como he dicho al principio que haría. De este modo, el capítulo posterior que es el de '19 años después' queda anulado y se rescribirá solo. Ahora disfrutar de los posteriores capítulos y dejarme muchos reviews, que me impulsan a continuar y me dan ideas para hacerlo, además de que me ayudan a mejorar lo que escribo con las criticas amables que me dejan a veces.))


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**

(Voz de Harry)

Veinte de Abril… hace ya un año…

"Harry, querido…" Me dice la señora Weasley mientras me doy cuenta que mi taza vuelve a estar fría.

"Lo siento." Murmuro.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Me pregunta Hermione.

Yo solo asiento. Estamos todos igual, supongo que si yo perdí a amigos y a Ginny, el resto perdieron a su hermana, hija…

Hace un año entero de esto. Hoy celebramos el cabo de año, juntos, en la capilla en los terrenos de Howarts donde fueron enterrados todos.

"Si queremos llegar será mejor que vayamos ya." Afirmá el señor Weasley. "El ministerio nos manda un coche."

El ministerio. Ha habido cambios últimamente, en todos sitios. Nuevas leyes, nuevos días para el pueblo mágico, nuevo gobierno…

Hoy es el día que celebramos las muertes de nuestros heroes caídos en Howarts en la batalla contra Voldemort. Mañana es fiesta nacional para el mundo mágico, celebramos nuestra victoria en todos lados.

"Pues yo he oído que los partidos de Quiddich y todos los eventos se han cancelado. Del todo." Afirmó Fred.

"¿Aún siguen los mundiales?" Preguntó Ron.

Los mundiales, el Quiddich… todo eso parece lejano ahora.

La guerra no solo cambió la sociedad, me cambió a mí también, un día era un adolescente despreocupado y al siguiente era un héroe.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Mi más sentido pésame." Decía un montón de gente diferente a las familias de los héroes.

Llevaban horas haciendo eso, yo estaba con Hermione, de pie junto a los Weasley y asintiendo por inercia de vez en cuando.

Era todo mecánico, un pésame, una respuesta suave y algún recuerdo; y vuelta a empezar.

"Lo sentimos mucho." Dijo de pronto una persona alta y con pelo largo y blanco.

Su cara me sonaba algo, la había visto en el entierro comunal de todos los héroes caídos en la batalla, no se había acercado, solo había estado allí, con otros dos, en las sombras. No se habían acercado cuando los pésames, o al menos no les habíamos oído hacerlo.

"Lo siento mucho, Arthur, Molly." Dijo una voz diferente que fue lo que me llamó la atención y nos hizo a Mione y a mí girarnos para mirar al dueño de la voz. "Siento no haber podido hacer esto antes."

"No importa, supongo." Dijeron los señores Weasley.

"Isabella." Dijo la dueña de la voz. "Mis padres eran conocidos suyos, Brian McGonagall y Ritzo Alexandra Bonita."

"¡Niña mía!" Dijo la madre de Ron cogiéndola por los brazos. "¡Cómo has crecido!" Añadió abrazándola con firmeza.

"¡Pero si eras un tapón así cuando te vimos la última vez!" Dijo el señor Weasley.

"Mollie, mi brazo." Se quejó la chica a la que acababa de caérsele la capucha revelando una cascada de pelo ondulado y rojo como el fuego o la sangre.

"Lo siento." Dijo la señora.

Era raro, parecía una chica que no debía tener muchos más años que nosotros; sin embargo, llamaba a los padres de Ron por su nombre, como si fuesen de la misma edad.

"¿La conoces?" Le pregunté a Ron.

"¡Es la buscadora del equipo español!" Afirmó sorprendido y rojo hasta las orejas.

"Pues parece amiga de tus padres." Le dijo Hermione. "¿Cuántos años tendrá?"

"Pues creo que los mismos que vosotros." Afirmó Billie. "Conocía a sus hermanos."

"¿Conocías?" Le dije yo mientras Ron le decía algo sobre que como así que nunca le había dicho que conocía a un jugador nacional.

"Tampoco tuve la oportunidad, y sí, les conocía." Me dijo a mí. "Es que murieron en un atentado mortífago hace unos años. Los padres, los hermanos… incluso el bebé de 3 años, solo quedó ella que tenía 15."

"Bella." La llamó Charlie. "Que alegría volver a verte."

"¿Y tú de qué la conoces?" Le dijo Ron.

"Charlie y yo compartimos un verano en Rumanía." Nos dijo ella suavemente. "Y este debe ser… ¿Ronald?" Dijo mirando con ojos de duda a Ron.

"Prefiero Ron." Le dijo él.

"Vaya, me alegro conocerte al fin." Dijo ella. "No te recordaba, no hemos coincidido mucho, la verdad."

"¿Me conocías?" Le dijo Ron.

"De pequeño jugásteis una vez con tus hermanos mayores en su piscina, un verano que fuimos de intercambio con el ministerio español." Le dijo su padre.

"Sí, aunque yo no lo recordaba tampoco, la verdad." Dijo ella.

"Bella, tenemos que irnos." Le dijo uno de los chicos con capas como las de ella.

"Tu tienes permiso ¿no?" Le dijo otro.

"Sí, 15 días para visitar a la tía." Afirmó ella. "Luego comienzo a trabajar aquí."

"Isa, antes deberías ir a ocuparte de ese papeleo." Le dijo el de pelo blanco.

"Cierto." Afirmó antes de girarse hacia los Weasley y hacer una reverencia de cortesía con la cabeza. "Disculpadme, tengo asuntos que me requieren. Ha sido un placer volver a veros, aunque haya sido en unas circunstancias tan… tristes."

"No importa." Afirmó el señor Weasley. "Ha sido un placer volver a verte después de tanto tiempo."

Fue algo curioso, porque hizo un gesto de cabeza antes de volverse y seguir al grupo que desapareció en lo que un grupito de gente se movió.

"¿Quién era esa?" Pregunté yo.

"Era Isabella Alexandrina McGonagall, la sobrina de Minerva." Afirmó la señora Weasley. "Sus padres eran aurores."

"¿Cómo es que tú la conocías, Charlie?" Le dijo George.

"Ha pasado algún verano ayudándonos en la reserva para entrenar a voladores." Afirmó él.

"Además, cuando vosotros erais unos críos solíais jugar con ella y sus hermanos." Dijo Billie. "Vosotros tres jugabais con su hermano de un año más y nosotros estábamos más con su hermano Peter."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Isabella)

"Bella." Me llamó mi compañero de piso. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Eh, tu pajarraco acaba de volver a poner todo perdido de cenizas." Añadió el otro.

"No se llama pajarraco, se llama Luna." Le dije. "Y es una fénix."

"Te has traído el zoo." Me dijo el primero. "Creo que nos debes al menos decir los nombres."

"Takato, el gato. Horus es el halcón, Atenea es la lechuza y Apolo es el aguila real." Les dije. "Y Luna es mi fénix."

"A lo dicho, un zoo." Afirmó el primero.

"Callaros ya." Les dijo Kingsley dándoles unos golpes en la nuca. "¿De verdad que no te molesta vivir en un piso compartido con todo hombres? Si quieres podríamos encontrarte algo que…"

"Tranquilo." Afirmé. "Estoy acostumbrada. Pido perdón por mis mascotas, pero son algo que uso en mi trabajo."

"Tú ni caso." Me dijo Dawlish suavemente. "A estos chicos los tienen muy mimados."

La verdad es que esos dos me caían bien. Según mis informes, eran parte de la rama británica de la Orden del Fénix, además, eran aurores británicos y compañeros de mi padre cuando estuvo en UK.

"Gracias, Kingsley, Dawlish." Les dije sonriendo. "La verdad es que mis niños no suelen dar muchos problemas, suelen entrar y salir, pero nunca llaman la atención."

"Está bien, te dejamos para que acabes de asentarte." Me dijo Kingsley.

"Kingsley." Le dije recordando los periódicos y las noticias. "Felicidades por el cargo."

"Vaya, así que lo sabías." Me dijo divertido.

"Un auror debe estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el mundo, sobre todo en el mundo cercano." Le dije abriendo mis maletas y moviendo las manos para que cada cosa saliese volando a su sitio en el armario, las estanterías y el resto del cuarto.

"Acabo de descubrir por qué ese ascenso tan rápido." Me dijo Dawlish sonriendo divertido.

"Eso es un truco de principiante." Afirmé recogiendo la maleta y metiéndola debajo de la cama. "Además, tenía prisa por acabar de desempacar esa maleta. Antes de ir a ver a mi tía."

"Genial, si vas a salir haznos un favor." Me dijo uno de los otros chicos. "Se nos ha acabado el wisky de fuego."

"Claro, os debo la fiesta de bienvenida." Afirmé.

"Esta noche no." Afirmó Kingsley. "Tienes que venirte a una reunión, tu tía viene también."

"Ah, entonces supongo que sí…"

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Harry)

"Harry, cariño ¿dónde tienes el cazo y la sopera?" Me preguntó la señora Weasley.

"En el aparador, creo." Afirmé desde el salón donde estábamos poniendo la mesa entre Hermione, Ron, sus hermanos mayores y yo.

"Hay que ver, vamos a reunirnos un año después." Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Y en teoría vamos a reunirnos todos." Afirmó Bill.

"No." Murmuré yo tristemente. "Todos no."

Era posible que viniese mucha gente, todas las familias relacionadas con la Orden, pero siempre faltarían Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, "Ojo loco" Moody… incluso Snape.

Vale que los señores Weasley, Bill y Fleur, Charlie, los gemelos… estaban ya allí, pero el resto vendrían poco a poco.

Elphias Doge, la señora Fig, Charley Peterson, Olympe Maxime, Sturgis Podmore, Hellen Ridflint, Orlia Filitbuster, Emmeline Vance… Todos iban a venir a cenar. Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle que trabajaban juntos y llegarían juntos. Hasta Kingsley Shacklebot que ahora era ministro de magia iba a venir, y Hagrid dijo que iba a venir con McGonagall que iban a descansar de lo de reconstruir el colegio; pero los otros no volverían nunca, como Ginny.

"Harry, esto… me preguntaba si te importaba que me diese una ducha por ahí." Me dijo Charlie. "Me ha tocado ocuparme de un bebé de Scottish Highlander que salió de un huevo en el ministerio. Ya sabes, alguien lo había reducido al tamaño de un huevo de Faberge o algo así, lo habían pintado y pegado piedritas y de pronto al pobre dueño se le abrió en el salón y le salió la cría en miniatura, entonces comenzó a crecer y no veas tú que lío. Total que lo habían llevado al ministerio y Percy y mi padre me llamaron para que fuese a echar una mano."

"Claro, tercera puerta a la derecha, segundo piso." Afirmé tranquilamente. "Aunque yo que tú me daría prisa porque van a llegar pronto el resto."

"¿Sabes si va a llegar tu ahijado?" Me dijo Ron.

"Teddy vendrá con su abuela." Afirmé yo.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Isa-Isabella)

"Vaya por dios…" Murmuré mientras comenzaba a llover en la calle mientras salía fuera del metro.

Había ido a hacer el papeleo al ministerio cuando me pilló un poco la hora, me di cuenta un poco tarde de que debería no debería haberme demorado tanto, más aún contando que me habían dado solo una dirección y que no la conocía. Había tenido que hacer trasbordo y había acabado apareciendo en un barrio donde estaba a 4 manzanas de la casa a la que debía ir.

Así que me puse a correr hasta llegar a una plazoleta donde me refugié un poco bajo unos árboles.

"Hum…" Dijo alguien detrás de mí con un paraguas. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Me giré de golpe y me encontré cara a cara con un chico pelirrojo, uno de los gemelos Weasley con un sombrero.

"Fred, dios, me habías asustado." Le dije.

"Pues más que asustada te veo mojada ¿paseabas bajo la lluvia?" Me preguntó.

"Busco una dirección." Afirmé sacándole el papel y mostrándoselo. "13, Grimaud Place. Creo que estaba por aquí cerca."

"Esa casa." Me dijo señalando a un lateral. "Tiene un sistema de ocultación para los Muggles. ¿Te ha invitado Harry a ti también?" Me preguntó mientras caminaba unos pasos bajo la lluvia.

"No, Kinglsey." Afirmé. "Estuve hablando con mi tía, me dijo que viniese a verla esta noche porque tenía una cena y quería que conociese a otra gente amiga suya."

"Hombre, la cena de esta noche es más bien… una reunión de nuestro club." Afirmó bromeando. "Igual quería presentarte en sociedad."

"Er… igual debería irme a casa." Afirmé mientras llamaba a la puerta.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Harry)

"¡La puerta!" Gritó alguien desde abajo.

"Voy." Afirmé para que se enterasen en general.

La verdad es que con la de gente que había ya allí era un poco raro que precisamente yo tuviese que ir a abrir la puerta.

"Fred, ya te ha costado salir a comprar el azucar." Le dije. "No me digas que no sabías…"

Me quedé congelado al ver a Fred que estaba en la puerta con la sobrina de McGonagall.

"Hola." Dijo ella moviendo la mano suavemente.

"Ey, déjanos pasar, que la señorita no se ha traído paraguas." Me dijo Fred.

"Claro, perdón." Afirmé apartándome para dejarles pasar.

La verdad es que parecía empapada por la lluvia, al menos el pelo lo tenía oscuro y liso de mojado, aunque la ropa tampoco parecía tan calada.

"Esto… ¿quieres que te seque eso?" Le ofrecí.

Suavemente sacudió la cabeza.

"Puedo sola, aunque… ¿el servicio?" Me preguntó.

"Tercera puerta a la derecha, segundo piso." Le dije un poco sorprendido de verla allí.

"Gracias." Dijo caminando como si flotase en el aire.

"Sorprendente ¿eh?" Me dijo Fred mientras la seguíamos con la mirada.

"¿La has invitado a pasar?" Le pregunté.

"No, venía aquí." Me dijo mostrándome un papel donde estaba escrita mi dirección de forma Muggle. "Al parecer la invitaron Kingsley y McGonagall. Dijo algo de que McGonagall quería que conociese a gente o algo así. ¿Ha llegado alguien más?"

"Sí, ya estamos todos." Le dije acompañándole al comedor donde estábamos todos ya charlando y esperando que llegasen los que faltaban para cenar. "Me cuesta creer que sea su sobrina de verdad." Le dije.

"¿Aún no ha salido Charlie?" Preguntó George mientras jugaban con Teddy que estaba en brazos de Angelina y Victoria dormitando en el regazo de Fleur.

"Igual se quedo dormido en el agua." Sugirió ella.

"¡La chica!" Dije dándome cuenta de pronto de que la había mandado al baño de donde, en teoría no había salido Charlie.

"Apuesto a que no le importa. No ha gritado aún…" Dijo Fred. "Fua, pero que suerte tiene el bobo de Charlie."

"Un momento." Dijo Bill. "A ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Habéis mandado a quién al baño donde está Charlie?"

"A la chica esa, a la sobrina de McGonagall." Dije yo.

"¡Por favor, chicos!" Dijo la señora Weasley. "¡¿En qué estábais pensando?!"

"No te preocupes Mollie." Le dijo McGonagall. "Si la chica no se va a escandalizar por eso. Tiene la mala costumbre de que se ha criado entre hombres, salvo por su madre y el bebé."

"Y va a vivir entre compañeros aurores, hombres." Afirmó Kingsley.

"¡¿Y vais a tolegag eso?!" Dijo Fleur. "¡Señog mío, no es de damas el vivig entge hombges!"

"Le hemos ofrecido buscarle algo para ella sola." Dijo Kingsley. "Pero se niega."

"Personalmente creo que mientras ella esté en su cuarto y los otros en los suyos no hay tampoco muchos problemas." Dijo Hermione. "Mientras haya respeto, claro."

"Es inmoral." Afirmó la señora Weasley. "Las mujeres no deberían vivir con otro hombre que no sea familia o el marido."

"¡Oh, mamá!" Le dijeron todos sus hijos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo ella. "¡A Gin nunca le hubiese dejado vivir con un hombre sin…!"

Gin, Ginny… Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado de ella, de pronto tenía una losa en el pecho, un peso que no me había conseguido quitar en este año.

"Aquí estamos." Oí decir a Charlie. "Mira, ahí le tienes, convéncete tú misma."

"Harry… perdona, te he cogido una toalla del cuarto de baño." Dijo ella apareciendo con Charlie por la puerta. "¿Te importa si me la quedo un poco? Me temo que… tengo el pelo demasiado largo para secarlo a la primera." Dijo intentando hacer una broma.

"No, digo sí, claro. Úsala." Le dije intentando devolverle la sonrisa.

"Isabella, querida…" La llamó su tía.

"Perdón." Dijo ella sonrojándose suavemente. "No había caído en que… Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes." Fueron diciendo uno a uno.

"Vaya, así que esta es la sobrina secreta." Dijo la señora Fig.

"Un poco desaseada pero sí." Dijo McGonagall.

"Lo siento, me ha pillado la lluvia ahí fuera." Afirmó ella.

"Odio esa camiseta, y haz el favor de coserte esos vaqueros de una vez." Le dijo McGonagall. "¿En España no te pagan como para que te cojas algo mejor de ropa o qué?"

"Tía Mi…" Se quejó la chica. "Que ya soy mayorcita…"

"Vamos Minerva, deja a la chica." Afirmó Kingsley sonriendo. "Es una chica brillante, y muy bien educada. Salvo cuando se meten con sus mascotas."

"Sí, eso." Dijo ella moviendo la mano con la barita para dejarse un aspecto impecable con los rotos del baquero que se arreglaron solos. "Además, estos son mis vaqueros favoritos. Luego voy a tener que descoserlos."

"Vaya, vaya, que jovencita tan bonita." Dijo Dedalus Diggle "Oh, perdón, Dedalus Diggle."

"Encantada." Le dijo ella.

"Oh, dedales… deja de intentar ligar con las jovencitas." Le dijo Hestia.

"Esta es Hestia Jones, y yo soy Hellen Ridflint." Le dijo esta última.

"Encantada." Dijo ella.

Era curioso, pero era una chica que no debía ser mucho más mayor que nosotros, sin embargo, parecía estar a kilómetros de nosotros, más mayor en su forma de actuar.

"Y yo soy…" Dijo Doge.

"¿Elphias Doge?" Dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndo cara de pensar y dudar sobre su propia respuesta.

"Sí." Dijo él sorprendido. "Vaya ¿nos conocemos?"

"No." Dijo ella sonriendo divertida. "Usted es Elphias Doge, es un consejero especial y con honores del Wizengamon. Leí su artículo sobre Albus Dumbledore tras su muerte, realmente esclarecedor y debo admitir, en mi humilde juicio, realmente conmovedor, el tono era realmente cálido y se notaba que le conocía y le apreciaba. Claro que esa maldita mujer del Prophet, la escritora esta…"

"¿Rita Skeeter?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¡Eso! Rita Skeeter." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Bueno, me leí su libro La vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, basura sensacionalista que se inclina hacia un punto de vista. No me pareció justo llamarlo 'Dodgy Doge' and 'Dogbreath'. Es una persona admirable, la verdad. Ya quisiera esa chupatintas poder alardear de la mitad de experiencia que usted."

La verdad es que parecía molesta con esa diabla vestida de periodista, y Doge acabó riéndose abiertamente.

"¡Vaya, parece que tenemos una jovencita peleona aquí!" Dijo entre risas.

"Anda Elphias, no te quejarás, eso son fans." Le dijo Kingsley.

"No es eso…" Dijo la chica medio abochornada. "Es que me acuerdo que le estudié para mi formación ministerial…"

"¿Formación ministerial?" Le pregunté a Ron que se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" Murmuró Hermione mientras los mayores seguían atosigando un poco a la nueva. "Para tener cualquier cargo del ministerio tienes que tener más de 20 años."

"Eh, Charlie." Le llamó Fred que estaba con nosotros. "Eh, parece que tú la conoces bien. ¿De tu edad?"

"Tiene la misma edad que vosotros tres." Nos dijo él. "Eso sí, es condenadamente lista para su edad."

"Pero eso es imposible." Dijo Hermione. "Nosotros llevaríamos un año trabajando. Ni siquiera Harry ha accedido aún a nada de trabajo que requiera formación ministerial."

"Perdona Kingsley." Le llamé yo aprovechando que se iba a sentar mientras a la pobre novata la seguían atosigando un poco. "¿Has dicho que vive con hombres en la casa?"

"Sí, con compañeros aurores jóvenes." Me contestó.

"Pero ella no es auror." Afirmó Hermione.

"¿Quién os ha dicho eso?" Nos dijo sonriendo. "Es un auror internacional."

"Er… no tengo mucha familiaridad con eso, pero suena a difícil." Afirmé.

"Lo es." Nos dijo Percy. "Veréis, se necesita al menos un año de trabajo impecable como auror y un cursillo más para poder acceder a oposiciones para subir al rango de internacional. Y la verdad, su caso es bastante… extraño."

"Se sacó el título de auror en un mes, al acabar el colegio de mágia." Nos dijo Kingsley sonriendo. "Sus padres eran aurores y lleva ayudando a estamentos oficiales desde los 11 años, como colaboraciones. Además, he mirado su currículo cuando nos lo enviaron para hacerlo oficial. Impecable y, a pesar de su corta edad, impresionante. Muchas misiones con éxito, capacidad de liderar su grupo de misión, eficacia e impecabilidad. Nunca ha tenido que operar la brigada de limpieza tras sus acciones… ninguna víctima que se pudiese haber evitado, aunque ella suele decir lo contrario."

Hasta para nosotros que éramos externos al ministerio era evidente que aquello era algo demasiado… bueno.

Aquella chica no parecía ser así, para nada. Tenía nuestra edad pero en cambio parecía que en ese año después del colegio de mágia, que supongo que era en su país a juzgar por que no la había visto en Howarts, Dumstrangs no aceptaba mujeres y si hubiese estado en Beauxbautoms apuesto a que la hubiesen llevado para la copa de los magos.

No, aquella chica era demasiado…

"Misteriosa." Afirmó Fred sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Es realmente misteriosa y… dios, preciosa. Me pregunto si tendrá novio."

"¡Fred!" Le dijo Ron alarmado.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

Llevaba un buen rato charlando con unos y con otros de los adultos, había conocido ya a toda la gente; cuando de pronto, sentí que me miraban, me hubiese girado para mirar quién era quien me estaba mirando fijamente, pero decidí que sería un poco… rudo; así que en lugar de eso, presté atención para intentar descubrir quién era.

Entonces oí una voz más alta que me hizo girar.

"¡Fred!" Dijo Ron alarmado. "¡!"

Eran ellos, lo había sabido desde antes de que hiciesen esa ruptura.

Aquello estaba lleno de gente: Elphias Doge, Charley Peterson, Sturgis Podmore, Hellen Ridflint, Hestia Jones, Orlia Filitbuster, Dedalus Diggle, Arabella Fig, Rubeus Hagrid y los Weasley a los que ya conocía, así como Kingsley Shacklebot y la tía Minerva. Y desde luego yo. 19 personas en un comedor de una casa que parecía una mansión.

"Bueno, vamos a sentarnos, la cena se enfría." Dijo la señora Weasley.

Al momento vi que todos parecían saber dónde estaban sus asientos, pero yo me retrasé un momento. Ellos eran de allí, estaba muy claro que eran todos amigos, familia… ellos tenían su lugar allí, pero… ¿dónde estaba mi lugar?

"Eh, Isa." Me llamó Charlie levantando una mano. "¿Te sientas conmigo?"

"Sí." Asentí sonriendo y yendo hacia él.

"Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho con esos." Me dijo en voz baja mientras me sentaba entre él y Harry con Fred ¿o era George?, con el gemelo 'soltero' frente a mi y junto a su gemelo y su novia Angelina frente a Harry y Ron.

Era curioso, parecía como si en las reuniones el protocolo fuese como en las nuestras, adultos a un lado de la mesa, jóvenes y niños al otro, formando dos mitades en la mesa.

"Eh, tortolitos." Nos dijo el gemelo con novia. "Aquí también tenemos ganas de cotilleos."

"George, haz el favor de comportarte." Le dijo Charlie.

"Ya, ya, pero no la acapares." Dijo el que se supone que era Fred. "Que por una vez hay sangre nueva."

Ahí se pusieron los hermanos a pelearse verbalmente, Ron, los gemelos, Charlie… incluso Billie metió baza.

"Perdónales, a veces son un poco ruidosos." Me dijo Harry.

"¿Estás de broma?" Le dije divertida. "Es genial."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo Ron. "Pero si somos ruidosos."

"Ruidosos, os chincháis, os insultáis suavemente… sois una familia." Afirmé sonriendo ampliamente. "Eso es genial."

"¿Y tu familia?" Me preguntó George para quejarse.

Entonces reparé en que el resto le miraban con una cara un tanto… peculiar, como de estar echándole la bronca.

"Es… ya no me queda mucho de eso." Afirmé. "Pero tengo amigos, muchos amigos. Sí… A veces es como tener una familia."

"Sí, es cierto." Me dijo Harry. "Es como tener una familia."


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: AMISTADES.**

(Voz de Isa)

"Buenas noches." Dijo la señora Tonks cogiendo al pequeño Teddy en brazos. "Será mejor que me vaya ya. Teddy está ya dormido, y yo no soy tan joven."

"Oh… quédate un poco más… anda…" Le pidió Angelina. "Aún tienes que hablarnos de la vez aquella que Tonks…"

La verdad es que había gente que había ido yéndose ya, ahora quedábamos ya solo los jóvenes y los padres de los Weasley.

Yo había estado escuchando a los jóvenes hablar de cómo habían vencido a Voldemort; siempre me había gustado oír las hazañas contra los magos oscuros de primera mano más que estudiarlas, no era por ofender a los escritores y cronistas, pero los protagonistas siempre lo contaban con más detalle y lo hacían más ameno.

"Venga chicos, ya hemos molestado a Harry mucho tiempo." Afirmó Molly, la madre.

"Señora Weasley, no es molestia, en serio." Le dijo Harry.

"¡Ah, mirar las horas!" Dije dándome cuenta. "Señor, el tiempo pasa volando cuando el discurso es interesante. Debería haberme ido antes…"

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo Ron. "¿Trabajo?"

"No, no." Afirmé. "Tengo unas vacaciones de 15 días, periodo de adaptación para asentarme y acostumbrarme a esto, luego empiezo a trabajar."

"Entonces te gustará visitar nuestra tienda." Me dijo Fred.

"Sip." Dije sonriendo. "Me gusta la línea especial que tenéis."

"¿La que vendemos al ministerio?" Me preguntó George mientras cogía mi chaqueta.

"Sí, se la he visto a algún compañero." Afirmé. "Esos sombreros que repelen hechizos son la caña ¿cómo se os ocurrió?"

"Gracias a nuestro amigo Harry." Me dijeron.

"Eh, Isabella." Me dijo Harry desde la puerta. "Igual te molesto pero… bueno, si necesitas un guía dame un toque ¿vale?"

"Gracias." Le dije sonriendo. "Eres muy amable."

"Hum…" Murmuró Hermione mirándonos.

"Y ahora me voy a coger el metro, no sé muy bien los horarios pero… creo que como no me dé prisa no cogeré el último metro."

"¿Por qué no te teletrasportas?" Me dijo Ron. "Es más fácil."

"Y canta más." Le dije.

"Ey, Isa." Me llamó Charlie. "Yo voy a llevar a los gemelos al centro si quieres puedo llevarte a ti también."

"Sigo prefiriendo el metro." Afirmé sonriendo suavemente.

"El metro es peligroso por la noche, sobre todo para una chica sola." Afirmó Fred.

"Venga, vente con nosotros." Me dijo Angelina.

"Sigues tan romántica como siempre." Me dijo Charlie bromeando.

"Venga… vente con nosotros... por Angelina…" Me dijo George, su novio poniendo una cara divertida.

"No quiero romper una atmósfera tan familiar." Dije riéndome ante su provocación.

"Venga, te dejo el Ford Anglia." Me dijo Charlie moviendo las llaves ante mis ojos. "No es como tu querido Ivvanovich pero…"

Eso me hizo reír y acabé cogiendo las llaves.

"Vale, vale, voy con vosotros." Afirmé. "Pero conduce tú, yo prefiero mi mustang."

"Por cierto, se me olvidaba preguntarte. ¿Sigue el amigo Aqueron contigo?" Me preguntó.

"Claro, pero le tengo castigado." Le dije mostrándole el colgante de mi cuello con el tentáculo tras él. "Creo que Luci está encantado de tener compañía." Afirmé entrando mientras me sujetaba la puerta del asiento del copiloto.

"¿Quiénes son esos?" Me preguntó Fred.

"Unos amigos." Afirmé.

"Sus guardaespaldas." Le dijo su hermano Charlie. "Y créeme, son terroríficos."

"¡No lo son!" Dije yo medio riéndome indignada.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Charlie)

"Y… voilá, ya hemos llegado, princesa." Le dije a Isabella sonriéndo y parando el coche ante el edificio donde me dijo que vivía. "Vaya, no parece…"

"Ya, está encantado." Me dijo. "Vivimos en el ático, y créeme, es como si tuviésemos un duplex de los grandes y lujosos."

"Bueno, pues nada…" Le dije sonriendo. "Me ha gustado volver a verte."

"No veas lo que te he echado de menos." Afirmó sonriéndome. "En el cole nadie sabía lo que tú de criaturas… tenía de debatir con el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas…"

La verdad es que era lista. Lo tenía todo; era lista, guapa, ingeniosa y encima era toda una experta cazadora de magos oscuros y era una gran criadora de criaturas mágicas, sobre todo de las que el ministerio consideraba peligrosas. Y lo mejor, era encantadora.

"Bueno, es que tú eres una experta con las criaturas mágicas." Le dije sonriéndole. "¿Cuántas tienes ya?"

"No son criaturas mágicas." Me dijo. "Bueno, Luna sí."

"¿Luna? Esa es nueva." Afirmé.

"Una fénix hembra." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Quieres verla?"

"¿No se molestarán tus compañeros?" Le dije.

"Er… creo que están durmiendo." Afirmé. "Pero llevas razón, mejor pregunto. En mi casa sí sé cómo va, pero aquí…"

Acababa de acabar yo solito con todas las posibilidades que tenía de retomar aquello; sin embargo, tenía razón, si el piso era compartido tampoco podía hacer lo que nos diese la gana.

"Entonces buenas noches, supongo." Le dije.

"Esto… Charlie, igual me paso un poco pero…" Me dijo. "¿Estás libre mañana?"

"Ah, bueno… por la mañana me había comprometido con mi madre a que le iba a ayudar a hacer un poco de desgnominización."

"Ah, pues nada." Dijo un poco tristemente para luego sonreír suavemente. "Otra vez será."

"Igual por la tarde podría pasarme." Afirmé.

"Ah, no, no. Creo que… bueno, por la tarde me había comprometido a ir al ministerio para… bueno, me pidieron un favor. Van a… bueno, comienzan unos cursos y me han pedido que haga una sustitución."

"¿En serio?" Le dije interesado.

"Sí, y… bueno, comienza mañana por la tarde con una presentación; a la mediodía tengo que ir a comer con Kingsley y Doge para que me informen un poco y luego tengo un tour guiado por las instalaciones."

"Pensaba que venías de vacaciones." Le dije dudando de si igual no lo habría malinterpretado.

"Y estoy de vacaciones, esto son vacaciones." Afirmó ella. "Tengo más o menos medio día todos los días para mí misma, no creo que vengan a matarme mientras estoy ayudando aquí, tengo acceso a todas las instalaciones del ministerio que puedan visitar los aurores… y lo mejor de todo, los fines de semana tengo libre, voy a poder entrenar Quiddich todos los días."

"Tú y tu Quiddich." Afirmé divertido. "En fin, que te diviertas mañana."

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba las llaves de la puerta.

Mientras me alejaba pude ver que movía la mano despidiéndose de mí, antes de verla perderse en la casa antes de girar la esquina de la calle.

"Creo que es la única persona que conozco a la que trabajar aquí le parecen unas vacaciones." Afirmé negando con la cabeza suavemente.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"Buenas noches, Takato." Susurré entrando por la puerta del piso sonriendo. "Eh, eh. Habíamos dicho nada de volver a nuestro tamaño original, vuelve."

Con un ruido de lástima el animalito volvió a encogerse hasta el tamaño de un gato negro que recogí y froté la cabeza.

"Lo siento cariño… me he demorado un poco." Afirmé dejándole en el sofá. "¿Chicos?"

Con cuidado se movió y fue a la ventana para indicarme que habían salido de nuevo. Suspiré mientras sacaba el trozo de carne que le había cogido de la cena.

Saqué un plato y se lo puse allí para que al instante fuese a deborarlo.

"Luna, estas aquí." Dije sonriendo al sentir calor en el cuarto. "Siento haberte despertado."

Hizo una cadena de ruidos suave y entonces yo sonreí tristemente mientras me frotaba su cabeza contra el brazo.

"Luna, amiga… Gracias." Le dije sonriendo y frotándole la cabeza.

"¿Hablando con los animales?" Me preguntó Roger Faldom bostezando.

"¿Te he despertado?" Le dije.

"Claro que no." Afirmó. "Tenía que levantarme, mi despertador. ¿También tenías que levantarte proto? Vaya, no hay café." Añadió suavemente desde la cocina.

"No." Afirmé moviendo la varita sobre una taza para llenarla de café. "No me había acostado aún."

"Vaya, gracias por el café." Dijo.

"No hay de qué." Afirmé sonriendo y yendo al sofá a sentarme. "Para eso estamos los compañeros."

"Eh, oye, lo siento por lo de antes con…" Me dijo. "Bueno con tus bichitos."

"Nah, estoy acostumbrada." Afirmé colgando una pierna por un lado del sillón y apoyando la cara en la mano. "Mis compañeros de piso se acostumbraron pronto, tengo a mis niños bien entrenados."

"Bueno, es que… nunca nos habían mandado a una chica." Me dijo removiendo el café delante de mí. "No sé, normalmente nos mandan hombre, vas a ser la primera mujer que nos mandan así que… bueno, igual a veces somos un poco…"

"No os preocupéis tanto." Afirmé suavemente. "A mí con tal de que no salgáis desnudos a las partes comunes no va a haber problemas…"

"Por cierto, tienes un bicho nuevo." Me dijo señalando a un rincón donde había una cesta en forma de lágrima.

"Ah, Holly." Afirmé. "Es una cría de augurey. La cría del augurey de un compañero de mis padres."

"¿Y por qué la tienes tú?" Me dijo.

"No la tengo yo." Afirmé cerrando los ojos contra mi mano. "Holly viene y va, es siempre portadora de noticias…"

De pronto, ella se puso a canturrear un poco.

"Ay, dios… vamos a morir." Murmuró Roger.

"¡Hacer callar a ese plumero con patas!" Gritó Edgar saliendo con Joe de sus cuartos en lo que comprobé eran unos calzoncillos y una camiseta interior.

"¡Alguien aquí va a estirar la pata!" Dijo Roger.

"No seais tontos." Les dije yo medio dormida. "Os creéis todo lo que dicen… está comprobado que eso solo augura que mañana lloverá a jarros. Cuando más fuerte es el canto más fuerte caerá…"

La verdad es que me costó cinco minutos dormirme, entonces los chicos salieron ya con pantalones puestos.

"¿Y esta?" Dijo Joe.

"Diría que se ha quedado frita." Afirmó Roger. "Deberíamos llevarla a su cama."

"Espera, la cogeré yo mis…" Dijo Edgar para encontrarse con mi navaja contra el cuello.

"Lo siento… he debido quedarme dormida." Murmuré apartando la hoja y volviendo a esconderla para guardarla entre mis ropas.

"Tienes unos reflejos… increíbles." Dijo Edgar frotándose el cuello.

"Los aurores tenemos que estar alerta, incluso cuando estamos dormidos." Afirmé frotándome los ojos y levantándome. "Disculpadme, voy a dormir un poco."


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: SUPLENCIAS.**

(Voz de Harry Potter)

"Hey, veo que seguimos todos." Dijo Ron entrando en la sala donde nos habían pedido que nos reuniésemos todos los aspirantes a Auror.

"Entonces ¿alguien sabe para que nos han dicho que vengamos aquí?" Dije yo.

"Creo que he oído algo de que Florence se jubiló por fin." Dijo alguien.

"Pero si Percy dijo que le obligaron cuando la mandaron al San Mungo la semana pasada." Afirmó Ron.

La verdad es que llevábamos una semana de descanso porque nuestro profesor, el señor Florence había sufrido un accidente que le había mandado a San Mungo.

"Pues supongo que si nos han mandado venir será porque hay nuevo profesor." Dije yo.

La verdad es que este año tampoco era muy raro, las chicas o se habían quedado atrás o se habían retirado de lo difícil que era el curso, habíamos empezado 8 y ahora éramos 5.

"Por aquí creo que… ¡Ahá! Aquí están." Dijo un auror joven que se llamaba Joe y que a veces nos había pasado alguna chuleta o chivatazo. "Una remesa de carne semi-fresca."

"Que hay Joe." Le dijimos.

"Sí, aquí están." Afirmó Audrey sonriendo y haciéndole un gesto de mano a Ron.

Entonces asomó la cabeza Isa que nos miró un poco sorprendida y luego sonrió poniéndose entre Joe y Audrey.

"Gracias, esto es enorme." Afirmó ella.

"Pues nada, aquí te dejamos." Le dijo Audrey. "Mucha suerte."

Así que ella también iba a venir; los rumores de la noche anterior de que era un auror y todo eso debían ser bola al fin y al cabo.

"Suerte." Le dijo Joe sonriendo y cerrando la puerta pero parando antes de cerrarla para volver a asomar la cabeza. "Y no seas muy mala…" Añadió guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Joe…" Murmuró ella sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Vaya. ¿Alumna nueva?" Le preguntó Edward.

"Hey, Edward, déjala en paz." Le dijo Ron. "No es de mucho hablar."

"Genial, Ron." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Gracias por la presentación. Ahora… ¿nos sentamos?"

"¿Dónde?" Pregunté yo viendo que la sala estaba vacía. "No hay asientos."

"Exacto, cada uno va a hacerse su asiento." Afirmó ella sacando una chapa del tamaño de una tarjeta de identificación que estaba cogida a una especie de pulsera, de esas que te ponen en los parques de atracciones para montarte en todo en la que habían 7 piedras diferentes.

"Ten Harry." Me dijo pasándome una en la que tras tocarla con la punta de la varita apareció mi nombre suavemente. "Mano."

"¿Cómo se hace para sacar un asiento de la nada?" Le preguntó Jason.

"Vosotros mismos." Les dijo mientras me ataba la pulsera con cuidado. "Podéis usar la varita. Hum… otro 7, no esperaba menos del famoso Harry Potter." Afirmó mirándome sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" Dije mientras ella iba a por Ron que estaba junto a mí para hacerle lo mismo con la tarjeta y la pulsera.

"Un 3, Ron. No está mal. ¿Nombre?" Le dijo a Edward que era el siguiente.

"Edward Fawlen." Dijo él moviendo la varita y convirtiendo un papel en una silla blanca de jardín.

"Otro 3, uno medio." Dijo ella sonriéndole. "Bien Edward."

"¿Qué son estas pulseras?" Dijo Ron. "¡¿Y por qué las de ellos son más brillantes?!"

"Son indicadores de nivel mágico." Afirmó ella. "Me ayudarán a saber por dónde empezar. Un 4 un poco justo, Joe Miller."

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. El resto parecían tener un 4 como mucho, en cambio, lo mío era un 7.

"¿Por qué el mío es tan alto?" Le pregunté.

"Un 4 alto, bien Jason Jhonson." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "Y bonita silla de salón. ¿Y vuestros asientos, Ron y Harry?"

"Ah, sí, claro." Dije yo sacando la varita y copiando el hechizo que Dumbledore había hecho hacía tanto tiempo para hacer aparecer unos sillones. "Ooops." Dije cuando vi que me salía algo un poco… como una silla forrada.

"Yo es que no sé hacer eso." Dijo Ron.

"Hum…" Dijo ella perdiendo un poco la sonrisa. "¿Un hechizo de transformación de algo en un asiento?" Le preguntó ella.

"Es que aquí no hay nada." Afirmó Ron.

Entonces ella se quitó un zapato y tras apuntarlo con la varita se dividió en dos y se puso el suyo mientras que con el otro lo convirtió en un puff de asiento que hizo volar hasta él.

"Veréis… no estáis aquí para pasar el tiempo. Estáis para aprender todo lo que necesitáis saber para ser cazadores de magos y brujas oscuros." Nos dijo haciéndose aparecer ella misma de la nada otro asiento como el de Ron pero más mullido. "A menudo cuando estéis en las misiones vais a tener que conseguir vuestro material de la forma que podáis, ya sea por conjuros convocadores, por transformaciones… incluso por el método muggle. Así que vais a tener que esforzaros un poco más de ahora en adelante." Nos dijo moviendo su varita alrededor.

"Son solo asientos." Dijo Ron.

"De ahora en adelante, vamos a dar la clase donde yo diga, cada día va a cambiar así que más os vale estar atentos, porque os mandaré un mensaje cuando menos lo esperéis." Afirmé. "No siempre habrá asientos, o material, o cualquier cosa que facilite las lecciones. No quiero mochilas y desde luego, no quiero quejas." Añadió cuando Edward iba a abrir la boca para decir algo.

"Entendido." Afirmamos.

"Muy bien, ya veréis cómo vamos a llevarnos bien." Afirmo sonriendo. "Y ahora, horarios."

"Pero si ya tenemos los horarios." Dije yo sacándolo de la mochila y poniéndolo en su mano extendida.

Lo miró con cuidado y entonces me lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

"Dejarlos en casa, no os servirán." Afirmó. "Comenzaremos a una hora diferente cada día, daremos todas las asignaturas cada día y el orden será el siguiente: 1. Ocultamiento y Disfraces II; 2. Defensa contra las artes oscuras II; 3. Encantamientos defensivos II; 4. Historia de las Artes Oscuras; 5. Pociones para armamento; 6. Política mágica; 7. Rastreo II; 8. Herbología para pociones: Cultivo y propiedades. El horario será diferente y como os he dicho, solo quiero veros con lo puesto y la varita."

"Pero tenemos que traernos libros." Dijo Jason. "Además ¿cómo va a ser profesora nuestra una chica que no es más mayor que nosotros?"

"Igual es porque soy una auror ya graduada, y tengo la titulación de auror internacional." Dijo ella. "En cuanto a los libros… vais a tener que traerlos, pero vais a tener que encontrar la forma de no usar nada que no sea vuestra ropa o las varitas."

"¿Cómo?" Le preguntó Ron. "No nos lo han dicho nunca."

"Lo dudo." Afirmó ella. "Sé qué se ha explicado en Howarts, te recuerdo quién era la profesora de trasformaciones durante años."

"Vale, me callo." Dijo Ron.

"Perfecto." Dijo sonriendo. "Entonces comenzamos las clases."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"McGonagall." Me llamó Doge mientras salíamos de clase. "Isabella."

"Ah, hola Doge." Le dije sonriendo. "¿Has acabado ya el turno?"

"Algo así." Afirmó mirándonos. "Vaya, tenéis mala cara."

"Oh, perdona." Dije sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarme las heridas. "¿Mejor ahora?"

"Tienes que enseñarme ese truco." Me dijo. "A un viejo como yo le vendría bien."

"Claro." Afirmé yo. "Pero me temo que es un don heredado. Además ¡no estas tan mayor!"

"Esto… Isabella." Me llamaron los alumnos tímidamente. "A qué hora…"

"Os aviso con tiempo." Afirmé. "Ay, perdón, se me olvidaba. _Engorgio_. Tened, creo que hay suficientes para todos." Afirmé pasándoles un comunicador de botón.

"Bueno, no sé yo." Dijo Ron. "¿Cómo funciona?"

"Fecha y lugar sale en un papel, lo agrandáis y listo." Afirmé.

"Me parece a mí que hay algo que no va muy mal…" Me dijo Doge. "¿Cómo es que tienen todos heridas?"

"Nos ha hecho pelear entre nosotros y luego curarnos…" Dijo Harry.

Con un giro de varita le curé las heridas suspirando.

"Dejar de lloriquear." Les dije a Ron y a él mientras le curaba las heridas al segundo también con un giro de varita. "Solo pretendo motivaros…"

"¿Bella?" Me llamó otra voz. "¿Isabella McGonagall?"

"Oh, tenía que aparecer ahora." Masculló Ron.

"Draco." Le llamé girándome. "Me alegro de verte."

"¡Eres tú de verdad!" Dijo sonriendo y avanzando a zancadas hasta mí. "¡¿Qué haces por aquí?!"

"Ya ves, trabajo aquí, un tiempo." Afirmé sonriendo y saludándole con dos besos. "No sabía que trabajabas por aquí."

"Estoy en periodo de aprendizaje." Afirmó.

"Malfoy." Le saludaron el resto.

"Así que conoces al joven Malfoy." Me dijo Doge.

"Sí, es un seguidor fiel." Afirmé. "Ha venido a ver mis partidos desde que me hice profesional, después de mis primeros partidos con la selección cuando tenía 14."

"Es que eres realmente buena." Afirmó Draco sonriéndome. "Bueno, y qué haces por aquí. Espera, espera. No me lo digas, déjame invitarte a algo y me lo cuentas."

"Vale, pero déjame cogerme la chaqueta primero." Le dije.

"Esto… no creo que sea buena idea." Afirmó Doge.

"Isabella, creo que él tiene razón." Me dijo Harry.

"Ah… lo decís por lo de hace un año…" Dije yo dándome cuenta de que igual no se llevaba bien por el expediente de los 'Malfoy (familia)' que figuraban en los archivos de mortífagos como una familia mortífaga, como los Black. "Bueno, pensar que en los Black también hay malas referencias y en cambio estaba Sirius que era un gran hombre."

"No te metas en el tema de la familia." Me dijo Draco.

"Dirás lo que quieras pero tu tío Sirius era genial." Afirmé. "Y muy simpático."

"Pfff." Afirmó Draco. "Tonterías. ¿Entonces?"

"Pero yo elijo." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Draco)

"Hey, Michael, ponme otra Giness." Le pidió Isa al camarero del pub al que habíamos acabado entrando en contra de mi voluntad.

"No entiendo cómo puede gustarte esa cosa." Le dije. "Es de muggles."

"Me gustan algunas cosas de los muggles." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, tengo amigos de todo tipo. Por cierto, cuéntame ¿qué tal está Astoria?. ¿Sigues intentándolo?"

"Este es su último año en la escuela." Afirmé sonriendo. "No lo acabo de tener claro. Es una sangre pura y es de Slythering, sé que mis padres estarán contentos de ella pero… la verdad prefiero que no se enteren."

"Bueno, por ahora está bien, pero creo que deberías pasar un poco de lo de qué dirán, ya no eres un crío." Me dijo dándole un trago al botellín de cerveza Muggle que le acababan de servir. "Deberías coger el toro por los cuernos."

"Habló la que ha tenido más chicos en su vida que una actriz de telenovela." Le dije divertido.

"Lo sé." Afirmó sonriendo. "Pero chico, es que he madurado y he decido sentar un poco la cabeza."

"¿Y eso fue antes o después del guaperas ese de los mundiales?" Le dije con ironía recordando al chico de pelo-blanco.

"Si lo dices por Ivvan, es un cielo y aunque es un ex-novio, sigue siendo amigo mío, como el resto." Me dijo levantando la cerveza en su mano mientras hablaba.

"Ya, claro." Afirmé.

"Por cierto, hablando de amigos… ¿ocurre algo entre Harry y tú?" Me preguntó. "Me ha dado la impresión de que hay ciertas… tensiones entre los dos."

"Somos enemigos desde primer año." Afirmé. "Ya sabes, los opuestos se repelen."

"No, los opuestos se atraen." Afirmó ella. "Y los que de pequeños se pelean, de mayores… bueno, en este caso eso no sirve." Afirmó suavemente para dar un trago de cerveza. "Pero no sé, tú eres un tío majo. Tienes tus defectillos pero… eres majo."

"¿Defectos?" Le dije a punto de reírme. "Pero si hasta fui mortífago."

"Sí, y por lo que tengo oído no muy bueno." Dijo acabando la cerveza y pidiendo otra al camarero. "En serio, llevo años dedicados al estudio de mortífagos, me conozco todos los perfiles de los mortífagos y cómo detectar a los aspirantes desde la niñez. Tú no vales para eso."

Ahí sí que me reí. Esa chica era alucinante, era demasiado confiada, como una hermanita de la caridad de los de su género. No entendía cómo era posible que mi padre dijese que Azkaban estaba llena de sus capturas entre otras.

¿Tanto miedo podía dar una chica tan mona y dulce?

"Bueno, se hace tarde." Dijo ella suavemente sacando la cartera. "Será mejor que vaya yendo a casa. Como no tengo más que trabajo a media jornada me toca a mí llevar algunas cosas al piso compartido. Tengo que comprar patatas fritas y maíz para palomitas antes de ir a casa y si no me van a cerrar las tiendas. Además, quería comprarme un poco de raíz de mandrágora y unos aguijones de billywig. Oh, y que no se me olviden la esencia de murtlap y la baba o moco de streeler…"

"¿Pretendes ir a comprar ahora?" Le pregunté sorprendido.

"Sí, bueno, para ahora necesito solo los aguijones." Me contestó. "Pero sí, porque lo de origen Muggle podría comprarlo en la tienda del 24 horas de los pakistaníes de la esquina de mi calle."

"No puedo entenderlo." Afirmé. "¿Cómo es posible que siendo 'sangre pura' te gusten esas cosas?"

"Mi tarea se facilita enormemente si paso desapercibida entre los muggles." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Y sí, es divertido y me gusta. Recuerda, no me gusta nada que os metáis con los muggles por no tener magia."

Era increíble, estaba bien estar hablando con alguien al que aunque le gustaban el mundo no-mágico y el mágico por igual, estaba en el mundo mágico y no me recordaba cada dos por tres que había sido mortífago.

Era agradable, le daba igual lo que hubiese sido y solo me hablaba de lo que era ahora.

"Bueno, me voy ya." Dijo ya en la puerta del local con su sonrisa amplia. "Ya nos veremos. Ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo."

"Lo mismo digo." Afirmé antes de verla irse andando bajo la lluvia, en lo que costó a una camioneta cruzar apartándola de la mirada tenía un paraguas rojo protegiéndola de la lluvia.

Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo, esa bruja era una maldita amante de los muggles y su vida, no me sorprendería que de pronto se pusiese a volar con el paraguas como hacía Mary Poppins.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Harry)

"Dios… me duele todo…" Dije tan pronto entré por la puerta de casa.

Como respuesta, solo conseguí silencio. Allí no vivía nadie, era deprimente… Vivir solo con Kreacher era deprimente.

"Kreacher. ¡Kreacher!" Acabé por llamarle gritando.

"¿Me ha llamado el amo?" Me dijo.

La charla que habíamos mantenido sobre su antiguo amo, el hermano de Sirius, Regulus, había hecho que nuestra relación cambiase.

"Sí, me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda con la cena." Le dije. "Hoy estoy muerto…"

"La cena está a medio hacer, como siempre." Afirmó.

Nunca me dejaba ayudar, pero a veces le preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda, al fin y al cabo, el pobre también necesitaba algún descanso de vez en cuando, y ya se ocupaba de la cena y de mantener la casa limpia, eso sí, siempre que Hermione y los Weasley venían él no hacía acto de presencia a no ser que le llamase expresamente.

"¿Ha tenido un mal día?" Me dijo Kreacher. "¿Quiere que le prepare un baño?"

"No, tranquilo." Le dije intentando sonreírle. "Puedo prepararlo solo. He tenido una tarde… puff, la nueva profesora es una bruja…"

Ahora que lo pensaba, era curioso, no me había fijado en que ella también tenía una pulsera. ¿Qué nivel tendría? Mañana podría mirar.

"Amo Harry, he estado haciendo limpieza y he encontrado esto en uno de los cuartos superiores." Me dijo Kreacher mostrándome un album de fotos viejo y unas cuantas fotos viejas. "Siento decirle que algunas fotos se habían caído al suelo."

Gracias, las miraré luego.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Ron)

"¡Ronald!" Me gritó Hermione despertándome de pronto y haciéndome caer de la cama mientras dormía. "¡Por amor de dios, te está pitado ese cacharro!"

"Mira a ver qué pone…" Murmuré medio atontado aún.

"No tiene sentido, pone algo así como… '_7.30- Sala Omega 12_.' Tiene pinta de cita. ¿Debería ponerme celosa?" Me dijo Hermione.

"¡Esa tía es una bruja!" Grité entonces. "Además ¡¿qué dónde está eso?!"

Perfecto, tenía una llamada.

"¿Sí?" Contestó Hermione. "Ah, hola Harry… No, ahora mismo está en medio de uno de sus berrinches… Acaba de pitarle una especie de busca… No, me parece que no sabe para qué sirve… Perfecto, si no te importa entonces te lo paso. Ron, para ti, Harry." Me dijo sujetando el teléfono en su mano hacia mí.

Lo cogí de mala gana.

"¡Te juro que voy a matar a esa bruja!" Le dije a modo de saludo.

"Ya veo que a ti tampoco te ha hecho mucha gracia." Me dijo con la misma voz de recién despertado que yo tenía. "Solo llamaba para asegurarme que te habías enterado de cuándo era…"

"7.30, en una cosa llamada Sala Omega 12." Le dije. "¡¿Dónde está eso?!"

"Perfecto, yo tampoco sé dónde está eso." Me dijo bostezando. "¿Te parece si quedamos en el Atrio a las 6.45 y la buscamos?" Me preguntó.

"Yo paso." Afirmé.

"Me parece que el punto de esto es que reaccionemos rápido." Me dijo Harry.

"No, el punto de esto es jorobarnos." Afirmé. "Es una maldita bruja."

"Recuerda que Tonks dijo que no solían salir Aurores para el ministerio." Me murmuró Hermione medio dormida de nuevo.

"De nuevo Mione tiene razón…" Dije tras suspirar. "Dice que no suelen salir aurores para el ministerio." Le dije mientras ella decía algo así como que siempre llevaba razón.

"Me visto y voy para allí."

(Salto espacio temporal)

Ministerio, Atrio, 7.00 am.

"¿Habéis encontrado algo?" Pregunté al resto mientras nos reuníamos en el Atrio de nuevo.

"Acabo de llegar." Afirmó Joe.

"Nada." Afirmó Jason.

"Además es que nadie parece saber dónde está eso." Añadió Edward.

"Pues se nos está acabando el tiempo." Afirmó Ron.

"A ver, seamos razonables." Dije yo. "Si nos ha mandado ir a ese sitio significa que está aquí."

"Eso o es una broma cruel." Afirmó Joe.

"A ver, vamos a pensar." Les dije. "¿Dónde hemos buscado?"

"En todos sitios." Afirmaron un a uno.

"Yo incluso he preguntado en el Atrio." Afirmó Joe.

"Vale, vamos a hacer algo más." Dije pensando.

"Hombre, la chica es nueva por aquí." Afirmó Jason. "Ha tenido que preguntar a alguien."

"Así que tiene que haber alguien por aquí que lo sepa." Afirmó Edward. "Vamos a buscarlo."

(Salto espacio temporal)

Ministerio, Atrio, 7.20 am.

"¡Esto es imposible!" Dijo Ron dándole una patada a la fuente y agarrándose el pie con dolor.

"Sea donde sea, aquí no está." Afirmaron.

"Hola, buenos días." Dijo Isa en nuestra oreja. "Eooo… chicos…"

"Ey, poneros el pinganillo." Les chivé.

"No, si oírla la oímos, pero…" Dijo Jason.

"Yo a vosotros también." Afirmó ella. "¿Problemas para llegar al aula?"

"¡Esto no está en el edificio!" Dijo Ron molesto.

"Claro que sí. ¿A qué esperáis para venir?" Nos dijo.

"¡Yo la mato!" Dijo Ron para que le tapase la boca.

"Es que no lo encontramos, hemos recorrido el edificio entero de arriba abajo, hasta hemos preguntado pero nadie sabe dónde está." Le dije. "Si no te importase darnos alguna otra pista…"

"Por ser la primera vez, sí." Afirmó tras unos segundos. "Una pista, como faltan solo 3 minutos y 20 segundos os dejo buscarla por medios menos convencionales, eso sí, nada que haga daño ¿entendido?"

"Er…" Dijimos.

"Pues venga, a buscar, que no me encontráis a tiempo vais a traerme mañana cuando repitamos una redacción sobre cómo buscarme." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"3 segundos… 2 segundos… 1 segundo…" Dije al pinganillo.

¡Boom!

"Te… encontramos…" Jadeó Harry.

"Bien hecho, por ser el primer día olvidaré que lleváis un minuto de retraso, espero que mañana la media baje." Afirmé sonriendo. "Sentaros y empezamos en 5 minutos."

"¡¿Dónde?!" Jadeó Ron. "¡Aquí… no ha… hay… sillas!"

"Ya, como ayer, como mañana y como todos los días." Afirmé sonriendo. "Eso sí, aquí tienes un precioso bol de gelatina, piensa para qué sirve."

Como la vez anterior, todos sacaron una silla, salvo Ron que se quedó mirando la gelatina mientras le miraba.

"Si lo he pillado, pero… ¿gelatina?" Me dijo.

"Inténtalo." Le dije.

Carraspeó antes de intentar convertir la gelatina en un asiento, primero se convirtió en una silla que se dobló como si fuese de goma cuando fue a sentarse y al final, tras varios intentos más, se convirtió en una especie de puff que temblaba como si fuese de goma pero que le permitía sentarse en él.

"Bueno, ahora que el señorito Ron ha conseguido sentarse, comencemos la clase." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL TIEMPO PASA.**

(Voz de Harry)

"Hum... cinco minutos de adelanto." Me dijo Bella sonriendo y mirando el reloj de arena. "No está nada mal."

"Ron está en el servicio, ahora viene." Afirmé moviendo la varita para hacer aparecer un sillón victoriano.

"Bien pensado." Me dijo. "Ayer una silla de tribunal y hoy un sillón victoriano."

"Gracias." Afirmé devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras veía entrar a Ron que convirtió su bufanda en una silla forrada de la tela de la bufanda.

"Mejorando rápido." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Me cuesta lo mío." Afirmó Ron.

La verdad es que últimamente habíamos mejorado todos un poco, la verdad es que ahora ya no solo conseguíamos sacar mejores asientos sino que ya habíamos entendido por qué no debíamos llevar nada en las manos a clase.

Ahora ya no necesitábamos concentrarnos en estar alerta, estábamos alerta permanentemente, así que cuando nos llovía cualquier hechizo en clase lo repelíamos sin problemas, y cuando por el ministerio pasaba cualquier cosa que nos afectase, nunca nos pillaban.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Bueno... pronto serán navidades." Dijo la profe al final de las clases del día mientras recogíamos el material de Pociones y filtros. "¿Deseando perderme de vista esos días?"

"Cuesta creer que no vayas a llamarnos en medio de la noche, o mientras estamos en la ducha, o..." Dijo Jason sonriendo.

Vale, a veces había sido algo un poco... putada. Nos había despertado en medio de la noche, nos había sacado del baño, nos había llegado llamadas mientras comíamos... y cada vez habían sido con un margen menor de tiempo para acudir.

Ahora ya estábamos listos para que nos llegase una llamada a cualquier hora del día, algunos días dos incluso, una vez hasta 3, con cambios de aula constantes.

"_Esto os preparará para las misiones."_ Nos había dicho. _"Cuando seáis Aurores, tendréis que dormir con un ojo abierto, siempre alerta para entrar en acción cuando menos lo esperéis, siempre atentos hasta al más mínimo detalle. Os llamarán de pronto, aunque no sea vuestro turno, a horas intespectivas, algún día vais a tener incluso que pasar días sin dormir rastreando algún mago o bruja o bien porque en cuanto lleguéis a casa, antes siquiera de quitaros el abrigo, os vuelvan a requerir en el magisterio."_

"_Pues qué duro." _Había dicho Joe.

"_La vida del auror es sufrimiento y dureza constante." _Nos había contestado ella. _"Si no estáis dispuestos a ello, yo que vosotros abandonaría ya. Antes de que perdáis algo que os sea valioso..."_

La verdad es que ahora lo podíamos comprender, nos estaba formando en cosas que no entraban en el currículo de las asignaturas; había conseguido hacer desistir a varios; de los 5 que y habíamos comenzado con ella, solo quedábamos 3; Ron incluso estuvo tentado de abandonar cuando nos informó que después de navidades haríamos una visita a Azkaban por su cuenta y riesgo para aprender una lista básica de criminales peligrosos en la historia actual que estaban allí encerrados.

Nos lo ponía todo super-difícil; pero la verdad es que siempre era a la vez bastante justa.

"Hey, Bella." Le llamé. "¿Y tú qué planes tienes para navidades?"

"Para empezar, trabajar." Me dijo pensando y luego sonriendo. "Además, tengo varios partidos de quiddich con mi equipo, tengo que hacer un montón de papeleo..."

"Ya, pero digo en las cenas de nochebuena y nochevieja." Le dije.

"No sé, los chicos iban a venir unos días a verme... Aunque la verdad, no sé cuando vienen ni dónde los voy a meter. Pero supongo que pasaré la nochevieja como siempre, trabajando duro para evitar caer en los tópicos." Afirmó.

Había algo raro en su cara, estaba sonriendo, pero aunque parecía de verdad yo juraría que había algo más oculto tras esa cara.

"Pues yo pienso volver a casa." Dijo Jason sonriendo. "Con mi familia, pienso presentarles a Cassidy."

"Les encantará, ya lo verás." Le dijo Isa sonriéndole. "Y mucha suerte."

"Suerte." Le dijimos nosotros.

Hombre, antes éramos un grupo un poco menos unido, pero ahora... como diría ella: 'Las dificultades y las penurias nos unen.'

Estábamos unidos porque con todas esas trabas, los problemas de cambiar de clase todos los días y algunos incluso dos y tres cambios diferentes, los ataques por sorpresa cuando menos te lo esperabas... bueno, nos habían hecho unirnos más.

"Por cierto, a partir del nuevo año vamos a iniciar una etapa más, tendréis vacaciones y cuando volvamos vamos a empezar a lo de las clases no acaban cuando acaban las clases del aula, en cualquier momento podemos aparecer cualquiera y atacaros."

"¿Y si Harry viene a mi casa y estamos hablando y de pronto me ataca?" Dijo Ron.

"No, digo que no sepas que está ahí y te ataca." Afirmó ella. "Una nueva fase de estar alerta."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Isabella)

"¿Todavía por aquí?" Me preguntó Doge cuando me vio sentada en la fuente mientras el ministerio estaba en relativa calma y silencio ya que la mayoría de gente se había ido ya. "Y encima trabajando. ¿No tenías un cubículo en el departamento de aurores?"

"Y lo tengo, pero es más relajante trabajar en esto aquí." Afirmé con voz suave.

"¿Qué es?" Me preguntó sentándose junto a mi y mirando mis papeles. "Vaya, parece... qué es exactamente."

"Son unas técnicas de quiddich." Afirmé. "Me he fijado en el caso que llevan mis compañeros, Jack dijo algo que me hizo pensar en mi juego. Recuerdo todas y cada una de mis maniobras, tanto de auror como de capitana de quiddich. Esto me recuerda a un caso que estudié sobre Karpovich, un mago ruso, así que miré en maniobras de ajedrez y también en maniobras de quiddich... he encontrado algo pero... creo que podrían ser solo hipótesis."

"Niña... deberías relajarte un poco, a nadie le pagan las horas extra que meta aquí." Me dijo dándome unos toques en la espalda. "Venga, ve a tu casa y trata de descansar, en dos días es nochebuena."

"Ya, mañana cuando acabe las clases entro en el banco de guardias." Afirmé sonriendo suavemente. "Y después de navidades pasaré dos meses más como profesora."

"Bueno, deberías saber que van a ascender a Harry Potter." Me dijo. "Ayudante de Auror, lo mismo que un aspirante a auror en prácticas."

"Ah, genial." Afirmé sonriendo. "Se lo merece, tiene un nivel muy alto de potencial, y aprende rápido."

"Lo sé, por eso va a empezar después de navidades en el grupo 3, y cuando se examine si supera, pasará a las prácticas con un auror experimentado."

"Seguro que le agradará saberlo." Afirmé sonriendo mientras anotaba un par de cosas más.

Y entonces el cuaderno salió disparado de mis manos y acabó en las de Doge que lo sostuvo tras su espalda antes de hacerlo desaparecer.

"Lo recuperarás mañana." Me dijo mientras yo extendía mi mano y lo hacía reaparecer en ella. "¡Vete a descansar de una vez!" Afirmó quitándomelo y yo haciéndolo reaparecer en mi mano para ponerlo bajo mi brazo.

"Hasta mañana..." Le dije.

"Eh, no te lleves el trabajo a casa." Me dijo intentando volver a hacer mi cuaderno desaparecer para que yo volviese a recuperarlo con mi magia.

"Mi cuaderno es mío, y deja de intentar separarme de él que no lo vas a conseguir." Afirmé suavemente mirándole para luego irme hacia la salida por la cabina de teléfono que daba a una calle muggle.

Tan pronto salí de la cabina el frío de las calles se hizo patente, una oleada de aire gélido me revolvió el pelo y me ajusté mejor el abrigo largo que me había hecho reaparecer mientras salía en el ascensor tarareando algo que no tenía muy claro qué era. Ya solo quedaba 1 día de clases, 3 para nochebuena... En 10 días estaría contando las campanadas a lo lejos hasta que se armase el barullo del año nuevo en torno a mí mientras vigilaba en cualquier lugar.

Ya había apuntado mi nombre en la lista de voluntarios para vigilar ese día, solo esperaba que me tocase guardia nochebuena y año nuevo, así no tendría que aguantar el verme sola en casa, con un pavo relleno para mí sola y que con un poco de suerte igual compartiría con Takato... podría llamar a Lucifer y a Satán, Luci era casi como mi guardaspaldas y Satán era un demonio menor que había sido sirviente de mi hermano.

Sí, mi juventud había estado plagada de cosas peligrosas, Eloy y yo siempre nos habíamos dejado llevar un poco por las locuras del otro, así que habíamos acabado 'jugando con fuego' y habíamos conjurado a su demonio. Aunque mi relación son Luci no fue entonces, no. Habíamos tenido que esperar hasta que un día lo apresaron en el ministerio para devolverlo a su mundo; él solo había sido utilizado, le habían conjurado y al brujo que lo había hecho le cayó la perpetua mientras que al pobre lo habían intentado devolver. Como era de esperar, él se había revuelto con los captores del ministerio, así que cuando yo había pasado, me había apiadado del pobre.

Le había defendido ante el ministerio y por ello, él parecía haberse encariñado conmigo, me había jurado lealtad, yo era su ama ahora y todo lo que le mandase lo haría sin poner oposición aunque le había autorizado a cuestionarme o pedirme explicaciones, sin embargo, aunque no estuviese del todo conforme, siempre me obedecía.

Pensaba que aún seguía preso, sin embargo, mientras estábamos en un callejón y yo oía mi mp3 por una oreja mientras la otra la mantenía alerta por si acaso a algún gato se le ocurriese saltar alarmándome o uno de esos murciélagos saliese de uno de los pasos subterráneos en busca de insectos de los que alimentarse, oí su voz.

"Ama, este camino no parece seguro." Me dijo.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí de nuevo." Afirmé. "¿Qué tal la reclusión?"

"Aburrida, como siempre." Me había dicho.

Siempre era algo un poco cansado el tener a alguien pegado a tu espalda y llamaba la atención; en el caso de Lucifer era algo cómodo, se fundía con las sombras y no llamaba la atención porque no estaba visible. Era como tener dos sombras.

"Debería pedirle a Luna que viniese." Me dijo.

"Luna está en casa y allí debe continuar." Afirmé. "Además, ya te tengo a ti."

"Mi señora es muy considerada conmigo." Afirmó.

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames por mi nombre?" Le dije yo haciendo, como siempre, que me enfadaba porque me llamaba 'ama' o 'mi señora' o algo parecido.

"Al menos una vez más, mi señora." Afirmó mientras me daba cuenta que tenía compañía.

"Jack, que susto me has dado." Afirmé mirando al gato callejero que tenía delante parado sobre un cubo de basura. "¿Qué haces aquí fuera?"

Con cuidado miró a los lados y entonces saltó para convertirse en humano y venir. Ese era el truco favorito de mi tía para impresionar a jóvenes aprendices, se requería bastante autocontrol y al parecer ese chico tenía control, más o menos. Moví mis manos para quitarle el rabo y los bigotes que le quedaban en la cara.

"Eso debería preguntar yo." Me dijo. "¿Has traído la leche?"

"Iba ahora a comprarla." Afirmé. "He pasado el día entero en el ministerio."

"No importa, la he comprado antes." Me dijo. "Sabíamos que estabas ocupada. Eso sí, mañana te toca comprar el vino."

"Trato hecho." Afirmé. "Me tienen que enviar una caja de botellas de vino hecho por elfos para celebrar estas navidades, son vuestras salvo cuatro que necesito yo para emborracharme."

"¿Te toca trabajar en nochebuena?" Me dijo.

"Sí, eso creo..." Afirmé.

"Que raro, no he visto tu nombre en la lista." Afirmó. "Claro que yo tampoco lo he puesto."

Los chicos y sus bromas, era así independientemente del país en el que estuviera. Poco a poco me había ido haciendo con ellos, aunque al principio me veían como una niña debido a mi edad y les costaba creerse mi cargo debido a lo mismo.

Estaba acostumbrada, era la más joven de mi departamento, la auror internacional más joven de mi país y Francia, Italia y Portugal, y con un poco de suerte, de este también.

"Isabella, llegas justo a tiempo." Dijo Garret, otro compañero de piso. "Tenemos cena especial. Mira, hemos conseguido hacer aparecer unas pizzas y alguien ha llenado la nevera con cerveza de mantequilla y una cosa rara llamada... Guiness."

"Son mías." Afirmé tirándome en el sofá junto a ellos y cogiéndome una botella de cerveza muggle. "Hum, cambio unos trozos de pizza por la cerveza que me estáis gorroneando." Afirmé cogiendo un trozo de pizza y calentándola tras un mordisco puesto que estaba fría.

"Claro, pero pensábamos darte de todas formas." Afirmó alguien.

"Por cierto ¿quién va a hacer la compra?" Preguntó Garret. "Tenemos ya una lista que ni Papá Noel."

"Yo misma." Afirmé. "Tengo que ir a comprar provisiones para navidades, así que de paso puedo hacer la compra para el piso. Por cierto ¿a quién le tocaba poner la decoración?"

"Es que cuando hemos vuelto estábamos todos muertos..." Se quejó Jack.

"Tíos, sois unos puñeteros vagos." Dije yo cogiendo una carta para mí y poniéndome a leerla con cuidado. "Hacer el favor de poner la decoración de la casa aunque sea con hechizos, ya me ocuparé yo del árbol. Genial, mañana primer partido; por suerte me lo arreglan todo de la selección con el ministerio..."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Harry)

"Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad..." Iba cantando Ron mientras nos dirigíamos a una sala que conocíamos ya para dar la clase allí como hasta el primer día de clase con la profesora nueva que nos había dicho que de entonces hasta ahora iban a cambiar un poco las cosas. "¡Anima esa cara que ya es el último día de clase antes de navidades!"

"Ya, supongo que vendréis a casa para nochebuena ¿no?" Le dije.

"Ni lo dudes." Me contestó mientras entrábamos a la clase y veíamos a Williamson allí.

"Ey ¿y la profe?" Dije sorprendido.

"¿Se ha escondido para hacer la gracia?" Preguntó Ron.

"Hoy no va a poder venir." Afirmó él. "Tiene el día libre por asuntos personales."

"Lógico." Afirmó Jason entrando con el periódico y mostrándonos una noticia.

"_**Gran partido en Cornualles dará comienzo al derbi solidario**_." Rezaba el titular.

"Que bien." Afirmamos.

"Jo, ahora entiendo por qué Charlie no estaba hoy en casa." Afirmó Ron. "Apuesto a que el muy suertudo tiene entradas, y de primera fila."

"Bueno, pues os ha dejado deberes. Me ha pedido que os explique..."

La verdad es que tampoco era para tanto, hombre, hubiésemos preferido que viniese ella misma porque un intermediario explicándonos sus notas era un poco malo, pero al fin y al cabo serían solo unas horas y luego estaríamos libres durante casi un mes.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Isabella)

"¡Que buena atrapada!" Me dijo uno de los dos bateadores levantándome en el aire.

"Y eso que los bateadores del otro equipo te mandaron las bludgets a traición." Afirmó el otro.

"Venga, chicos... que le vais a romper el brazo a nuestra capitana." Les dijo el portero apartándoles. "¿Te duele mucho el brazo?"

"Nah, en cuanto me duche le pido a los sanadores que me lo recompongan y a disfrutar la vida." Afirmé. "¡¿Habéis visto las gradas?!"

"Que bien, eh, jefa. Te han venido todos los amigos." Me dijo uno de los cazadores sonriéndome.

Siendo la única chica del equipo, aquellas atenciones no eran tan malas. Total, para ducharme solía trasformarme de cuello para abajo en chico...

"El problema ahora va ser dónde les meto." Afirmé mientras nos duchábamos juntos puesto que las duchas eran comunitarias. "Estoy viviendo en un piso compartido con otros tres aurores, así que todos en una sola cama un poco mal."

"Supongo que habrán reservado en un hotel." Me dijo otro de los cazadores. "Así que no te preocupes y disfruta de las fiestas."

"Sí, pero pasado mañana tenemos otro partido antes de la cena y el 26 seguimos la gira de partidos." Afirmó el portero. "Si te toca cocinar la cena es una putada."

"La dejaré cocinada y ya está." Les dije sonriendo mientras mi brazo colgaba un poco... roto y dislocado. "Por cierto, esto duele."

"Sanadores, por favor." Llamó uno de los gemelos.

"Cierra la boca, bobo." Le dije mientras me pasaba un dedo por las heridas para cerrármelas. "Listo, ya solo necesito que me recompongan los huesecillos."

"Deberías dejar que te recompusiesen eso pero ya." Me dijo Marcos, el sub-capitán y portero.

"Primero duchita, luego medicos." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿Y tú vives aquí?" Me dijeron mi 'familia urbana' (amigos muy muy muy cercanos) de magos, 15 magos, ni más ni menos, Charlie faltaba porque estaba con su familia, como era de esperar.

"Joder, esto es una puñetera pocilga muggle." Me dijo Shin.

"Shin, tú estás acostumbrado a los pisos de tus clientes…" Le dije.

"A los que dependemos del ministerio nos dejan pisos compartidos." Afirmó Mark. "Y te aseguro que se gastan una mierda en nosotros, pero… es lo que hay."

"¿Y tu cuarto?" Me dijo Helia. "A ver si entre los ministeriales podemos hacer algo para hacernos espacio a todos."

"Claro, la puerta de la derecha." Les dije. "Bueno… en teoría mis compañeros de piso estarán fuera esta noche así que… tenemos el piso para nosotros solos."

"No, en serio." Me dijeron los chicos que habían ido a mi cuarto. "¿Y tu cuarto? El armario es precioso, pero…¿y el cuarto?"

"Ese es el cuarto." Afirmé. "Todo lo grande que necesito."

"Vamos a necesitar mucha mágia…" Dijeron.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¡Chicos, la cena está lista!" Grité desde el comedor haciendo un giro de varita para poner la mesa antes de comenzar a llevar la comida. "¿Una ayudita?"

"¿Por qué no un giro de varita?" Me dijeron.

"Nada de varitas en casa." Afirmé señalándoles un cartel de papel que había puesto en la puerta del salón común. "Y ahora venga, necesito manos."

"Así que hemos venido para trabajar." Se quejó Haku.

"No seas jeta." Le dijo Ivvan con ironía. "Piensa que así pagas las entradas que vas a gastar."

"Por eso Ivvan era mi favorito." Dije en broma. "Era el único que tenía más de 4 dedos de frente." Afirmé llevando la fuente con el asado hasta la mesa.

La verdad es que habían ido a pasar 3 días conmigo allí, para el 28 se volvían a sus casas para pasar la nochevieja en casa; así que nochevieja la pasaría sola… otro año más.

Bueno, sola, sola… más bien con mi familia, con las fotos de mi familia.

Hombre, lo bueno era que no tenía que pasarme la tarde en la cocina para hacer la cena para tropecientos… las fotos no solían comer mucho, así que solo cenaría yo.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Harry)

"Feliz navidad." Dije sonriendo y entrando por la puerta de la casa de los Weasley.

"¡Harry!" Me dijo Hermione saltándome al cuello feliz. "¡Gracias a dios que has llegado, pensaba que te había pasado algo!"

"Es que Ron se chocó con unos trolls de camino a casa." Afirmó Fred.

"Ah, nuestros deberes." Dije. "La última tarea de navidades antes de vacaciones. A mí me tocaron un par de goblins novatos y el troll que había estado causando desastres a las ovejas de una granja a las afueras."

"Al pobre Neville le tocó algo peor." Afirmó Ron. "Una manada de Aerothans que se colaron en Gardenia Street. Y un goblin salvaje que andaba haciendo de las suyas en el callejón Diagon."

"Vaya, así que esa bruja de… bruja os ha vuelto a hacer sudar." Dijo Ginny.

"¡NO! No, no." Dije calmándome un poco. "No fue ella fue… el ministerio."

"¿El ministerio?" Dijeron las chicas sorprendidas.

"Por desgracia para ellos, su profesora no es la única dura." Dijo Charlie. "Mamá dice que ahora que ha llegado ya Harry todos a la mesa antes de que se enfríe el asado."

"¿Conoces tú acaso a Isabella?" Le preguntamos su hermano y yo.

"Verano de 2004, reserva de dragones de Rumanía." Afirmó. "Un mal verano, los voladores se habían juvilado o habían muerto… había que entrenar dragones novatos y no podían hacerlo cualquiera."

"Pero ella es auror." Dije yo. "Profesora como mucho."

"Y jugadora de Quiddich." Nos dijo Charlie. "Para ser estudiante era brillante, sabía tanto de dragones como nosotros, casi. Sobre ser 'criadora' era bastante buena, y aprendía con facilidad."

"Eso es algo de lo que nos hemos dado cuenta." Afirmó Ron.

"¿Y qué pasó?" Le pregunté yo.

"Pues… digamos que a base de compartir tiempo y consejos, con eso de que me tocó a mí hacerle de enlace allí… bueno, podéis suponer."

"¿Ella y tú… tú y ella…?" Dijo Fred uniendo cabos mientras Charlie sonreía.

"Solo lo que duró el verano." Afirmó. "Cuando acabó el verano y se fue se acabó la historia, además, ella era estudiante, seguro que no estuvo sola mucho tiempo tampoco."

Ya, claro. Seguro que no, al menos seguro que no si ella lo deseaba así…

"Por cierto ¿os ha dicho si tenía planes para la navidad?" Nos preguntó a Ron y a mí.

"Creo que dijo algo de trabajar." Le dijo Ron pensando. "También algo de varios partidos de quiddich…"

"Y un montón de papeleo..." Acabé yo. "Y también nos dijo que iban a venir unos amigos a verla pero no sabía cuando iban a ir ni dónde se iban a alojar. Lo que sí estaba segura era que en Nochevieja iba a trabajar." Afirmé. "Según ella, para evitar caer en los tópicos."

"Sí, típico de ella." Afirmó él. "En fin, ya la llamaré mañana para ver qué tal le va."

"El 25…" Dije yo. "Hombre, no es por nada pero precisamente el 25 y sobre todo el día 1 las líneas están bloqueadas en el amanecer."

"Entonces voy a llamarla ahora mismo." Dijo.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas, Charlie?" Le dijo su madre cuando él se levantó.

"Voy al baño, y así aprovecho y llamo a alguien." Le dijo él.

"Cinco minutos." Le dijo su madre.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Charlie)

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir al baño, solo quería llamar por teléfono, pero si le hubiese dicho eso a mi madre, me hubiese matado.

Y ahora que estaba llamando, ella tampoco parecía estar disponible.

"¿Sí?" Dijo de pronto al otro lado de la línea.

"Vaya, por fin lo coges." Le dije. "Pensaba que no sabía usar este cacharro."

"Perdone ¿quién es?" Dijo ella.

"Soy, yo. Charlie." Le dije.

"¡Oh, hola Charlie!" Me dijo por fin reconociéndome. "¡Vaya, pensaba que no tenías teléfono!"

"Y no es mío, es de casa, bueno, es una esponja con un hechizo." Le dije.

"Ah, bueno es saberlo, pensaba que los criadores de dragones no dominabais los hechizos de trasformación." Afirmó antes de oírla decir algo en otro idioma por el otro lado de su línea. "Perdona, estaba echando una bronca. ¿Querías algo?"

"Felicitarte la navidad antes de mañana." Afirmé un poco más tranquilo al ver que había gente con ella. "Harry me dijo que se colapsaban mañana y… en fin, feliz navidad."

"¡Feliz Navidad, Charlie!" Me dijo feliz mientras oía otras voces detrás de ella. "Lo siento de nuevo, estos son incapaces de dejarme nada de intimidad."

"Veo que estás acompañada." Le dije.

"Sí, han venido todos mis amigos de España para pasar unos días aquí." Me dijo. "Creo que en realidad querían gorronear un poco, aprovechar que tengo un piso y que esta noche estoy sola aquí porque el resto o trabajaban o están con sus familias hasta mañana por la noche."

"Oh, vaya, eso suena bien." Afirmé. "Yo estoy en casa, con la familia al completo, novias incluidas. Pero mañana los emparejados se van a pasar la comida con las familias de las parejas."

"Sí, bueno… yo no tengo ese problema, la verdad." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, soy… bueno, mi familia… mi tía Minerva está en el colegio y todo eso."

Claro, ahora mismo la única familia que le quedaba era la directora de Howarts. No había caído en que mencionarle a mi familia así era algo un poco… bueno, que era un poco malo por mi parte.

"No te preocupes." Le dije. "En fin, dales recuerdos a tus amigos, no sé si conozco a alguno. E igual en nochevieja podríamos… no sé, en Londres hacen cotillones."

"Ah, ellos ese día lo pasan con sus familias. Pero bueno, nos veremos antes en los partidos. Por cierto, os he enviado más entradas, por si acaso querían tus hermanos venirse también, 8 entradas más." Me dijo. "¡Chicos, por dios, dejar eso!" La oí gritar. "Perdona Charlie, te tengo que dejar. Estos se me ponen nerviosos y se desmadran. Feliz navidad."

"Feliz… Navidad." Contesté mientras colgaba ella.

Al final suspiré. Me hubiese gustado enterarme de algo más y poder echarle una mano si podía pero… evidentemente seguía tan movida como siempre.

"Charlie, si sigues con tu amiga por el teléfono sería cortes que le agradecieses esto de paso." Me dijo papá mostrándome unos pases.

"Acaba de cortarme." Afirmé destrasformando la esponja. "Estaba con unos amigos que han venido a Inglaterra para verla y pasar con ella estos días, del 24 al 27."

"Sí, justo cuando hay un partido." Dijo. "¿Y les has visto?"

"Son todo tíos." Le dije haciendo memoria. "Y son un montón. Estará bien acompañada estos 3 días…"


End file.
